Chemicals React
by suki1916
Summary: He’s speaking now, about how she’s not emotionally available, about how he’s never physically available, and about how their marriage might as well be unavailable. She can’t completely disagree there they have been married for ten years now. Even to the o
1. Why Do Fools Fall In Love?

**A/N: Why do I do this to myself?? Like I dont have eight other stories going on, I have to start a new one. This one however, is completely different than my other stories. It's totally Brucas with the others in there for effect. I dont know but I was just sitting there and this whole senerio came to me and it was playing out in my mind and I had to write it down. So if you like it, I'll continue. If not, who knows, maybe I'll still continue. No, I havent forgot about my other stories, although I think a few of them will be on a temporary if not permenant hiatus. We'll see. I'm hoping for a Havoc update shorting and a Savin Me update even sooner since I have some of that written. Okay so enjoy and drop some words for this story, its different but I kinda liked how it turned. out. **

Why Do Fools Fall In Love

"And how do you feel about that?"

She's pondering now if a jury would convict her of murder if she bludgeoned their therapist to death with the pig paper weight sitting on her desk. How many times does she ask that question in a given day? Another hour, another dollar, and more over, another complete waste of time.

They're seated in club chairs, only a mere feet apart staring at their marriage counselor. She's dressed in a black Gucci dress with a white sash and Jimmy Choo pumps; her perfectly waxed, toned, and tan legs crossed over one another. He's dressed sharply in Armani, calculating when to check his watch so he can rush right back to work.

Mr. and Mrs. Scott; some piece of work they are.

He's speaking now, about how she's not emotionally available, about how he's never physically available, and about how their marriage might as well be unavailable. She can't completely disagree there; they have been married for ten years now. Even to the outside world, their union seems completely blissful.

Not all that glitters is gold.

Their closest friends have happy marriages; hell even the nosey neighbors in the massive house next to theirs have a welcome to the Cleavers thing going on. It seems to her, that after everything they went through to get together and stay together, maybe they were just too tired to just _be_ together.

It's not like they fought much, that wasn't the problem at all. No, after nearly seventeen years of being together they didn't care enough to bother. After awhile, she stopped worrying when he stayed late at work. He never noticed when she was away on business.

They simply stopped missing one another.

Ms. Know-it-all is now discussing as to why the two of them are there. Like she really cares as long as she's getting her three hundred a pop per useless visit. She's not too much older than the two of them and with no wedding band anywhere near her ring finger, it's doubtful she knows much about to make a marriage work.

Apparently, neither do they.

"Why do you think that you're here?" she asks him first and he sits up, straightening his tie and running his fingers through his overgrown hair.

"Because if we continue the way we're going, soon, she's not going to be my wife."

That perks up his spouse's interest quite a bit. She's never actually heard him admit that before. Sure, she's thought about it, a lot. She's positive he's thought everything through as well. But saying it out loud, it's like letting out the secret to the world; come and get us, we're fair game and we're weak.

You can break us.

"What do you mean the way we're going?"

"They way we throw ourselves into our work or into the kids or into our hobbies. We never put that much passion into our marriage."

He remembers making love in the rain; barely getting their clothes off, rarely making it to the bedroom, both overcome with pure lust for one another. Now, he can't even tell you when's the last time they made love, when's the last time that had a meaningful kiss.

They don't even share the same home anymore. He takes residence in the beach house while she remains in the family home. The same house they christened every room the day they got back from their honeymoon. The same house that they brought their children home to.

Of course she still throws his business dinner parties. It's not often he doesn't attend her blowout bashes. When their daughter sings in the school play, he holds her perfectly manicured hand. When their son plays tee ball, she leaps in his arms when he does well.

They play their parts like pros.

Still, everything is missing and nothing is the same as it was. When he proposed to her, when he married her; it was the surest thing in his heart. But when he mentioned divorce, it ate away at his gut like the plague. She refused, true to her fashion and demanded marriage counseling. She never went down without a fight.

"So you've been married…" mini Dr. Phil starts to ask, rifling through that damned yellow pad, "how many years now?"

"Ten." He answers automatically.

"Nine and a half." She corrects, cutting her eyes at him. "May will be our ten year anniversary."

"So what do you think needs to happen in order for that celebration to be a happy one?"

They look at one another and stare back at the counselor with blank expressions. Truthfully? She hasn't thought about it being a real celebration. Of course she is going to go all out with a black tie gala that all of their friends will attend. She will smile and laugh, and hang on his arm. None of that makes up for the fact that they're anything but happy.

He, on the other hand, as thought of nothing but how to make this anniversary different than the last several ones. He wants this one to be special. He wants this to be more than a card sent through the mail or a tie picked out by her assistant. He wants the romance rekindled and their passion but on the front burner once more.

"Well, I guess you have six months to sort that out." The counselor smiles closing her pad and getting up. "Times up Mr. and Mrs. Scott. I'll see you next week; same time?"

Pleasantries are always so unnecessary.

"Where are you off to now?" he asks once they step out into the cool November air. Thanksgiving is next week, and he has yet to figure out if they'll be faking for his family or pretending for their kids. Maybe both.

"I have to go help the girls paint the nursery and then I'm off to Sophie's school and help make costumes for the Christmas play." She says walking briskly, checking her watch. "Are you gonna pick up Noah from daycare?"

"Of course." He answers automatically.

They have two children. Sophie's the oldest, seven, the absolute spitting image of her mother in everything except personality. That's got her father written all over it. Noah, is nearly four and is probably the last good thing that ever happened between them. He looks like his father with his mothers bubbling personality.

"So about Thanksgiving…" she starts, stopping at her car, "You're mom wants the whole gang there; in Tree Hill. Are you gonna be able to get off work?"

"Yeah, it's no problem. Did you want to go up the day before…or what fits your schedule?"

God, the formality of the whole thing is quite stifling.

"I think that should be okay. I'll have Charlotte give Erica a call and see what up." She responds, pushing the stray locks of her hair out of her face. They stand in awkward silence for a few moments before she makes a move to get in her car.

"Brooke, wait," he says, reaching out and clasping her arm warmly. She's trying to hide her surprise by his touch and looks at him a little more harshly than she intends to.

"What is it Lucas?"

"It's just uh, " he fumbles with his words; somehow, she's the only one that can make him do that. "Did you want to have dinner tonight with the kids? I mean we could go to that's kid's place they like so much and grab a pizza. For old time's sake."

She nods her head slowly, unsurely. Old times sake? She doesn't remember those times. She thinks he's on to something through. Sophie and Noah have started to ask questions about why their mommy and daddy don't sleep together anymore. When Lucas moved out several months ago, they wondered why their dad was going on more frequent 'business' trips.

"Let me think about it alright?" she responds, fishing for her keys in her oversized purse.

"I've actually been doing that."

"Doing what? Hiding my keys in the very bottom of my purse to wear I spend ten minutes searching for them?" she asks, opening up her bag wide and peering in.

"No, thinking. I think, if we're no better by May, if you're not gonna try then I'm getting a divorce."

She drops her purse to the ground with a soft thud and hesitantly looks up to meet his gaze. He's got his squinty, brooding thing going on and as much as she used to adore that look, right now, it's creeping her out. He's standing up to her. He's speaking his mind. He's _serious_.

He's doesn't think he's ever been so scared shitless in his life. He knows she can be downright frightful when she wants to be but this looks she has now; shock, and fear, and hurt isn't like his wife at all. She's the fighter, the great resistor, the ultimate advocate of it's always MY way. She looks so defeated.

"Okay…" she starts unsure of how to respond to that. What exactly is the proper response to that. She could do one of two things, be snippy about it, or let out her heartfelt expressions. "Like you would ever divorce me."

Maybe not the right response.

"I'm no some weak human being Brooke. Last time I checked, I was CEO of a company I built from the ground up. Last time I checked, I still knew how to clean my ears and use the bathroom without the use of diaper. Hey, did you know I can even reach the sink and brush my own teeth? Did ya?"

"Sarcasm doesn't become you Lucas."

"Yeah well I thought you were over being a bitch in high school." He bites back. He's pacing now, something he only does when he's about to fire an incompetent employee. He guesses in a way, it sorta fits.

In a way, this is the most they've come to a meaningful conversation. They're technically fighting, grating each other's nerves, but they're communicating. They're opening up their hearts and exposing themselves for the first time in a long time.

"If you want a divorce, then I won't fight you Lucas." She says finally bending over and grabbing her purse.

"That's the problem Brooke. Our whole relationship I've done nothing but fight for you and fight for us. What did you do? Absolutely nothing. You never fought for me, and you sure as hell never fought for us. And now we've got seventeen years behind us, two kids, two companies, two mortgages, and two hearts that haven't been as one in a really long time. I'm tired. I'm love you, almost more than anything but I refuse to spend the rest of my life like this."

Neither of them fail to notice the utterance of love that passed through his lips. She doesn't know what to say to that and that shocks her. Brooke Davis-Scott always has a comeback to everything. But what's more shocking to her is that she's not sure if she feels the same way anymore. Of course she loves him but…

Is she _in_ love with him?

Maybe she's not in love with him any longer he thinks as he listens to the proverbial crickets chirping. He waits in bated breath for her retort, something cute or smart, anything that would be better than the silence currently engulfing them.

"I've gotta go. Haley and Peyton are waiting for me."

That wasn't the anything he was hoping for.

Why he's always played the fool with her, he has no idea.


	2. It's Not Over

**A/N: Alright guys, let me know if I should continue or not. It's my first complete Brucas story and I dunno; I usually do Naley. So we'll see. Enjoy and drop some reviews.**

It's Not Over

Brooke Davis; wait scratch that. Brooke Davis-Scott didn't normally mull over things. Once things were done, they were just that: finished. But Lucas's words had struck really close to home. They couldn't get a divorce. They were Brooke and Lucas and they were right up there with freakin Naley.

She pulled her SVU that Lucas swore she couldn't drive into the driveway and turned off the ignition. She wasn't so sure she was thrilled about the next few hours with her best friends knowing they would pry about the therapy session this morning. She checked her watch and groaned realizing that she really would be there for hours.

She grabbed her things from the back and trekked the short distance to the side door. She never really figured Peyton for the traditional two story with the white picket fence complete with the dog in the back yard but here she was living the complete American dream…six months pregnant for the third time.

"Guys? Your friend with the fashion sense is here!" she hollered coming into the kitchen.

"We're up here!" she heard them respond from upstairs. She made her way up there struggling to carry her bags and huffed collapsing into the first chair she saw upon entering the room.

"We're pregnant and you're out breath?" Haley mused rolling on the blue paint she and Peyton had picked out the day before.

"This stuff is heavy!" Brooke defended as Peyton made her way over to see the goodies.

"Its fabric and cotton." Peyton deadpanned after peering into the bag.

"And my sewing machine thank you. Do you want the bedding or not?"

"Like I said before, I thought we were the pregnant hormonal ones?" Haley said looking at Peyton before busting out laughing.

She loved her friends almost more than anything, she did, but sometimes they could be so gagging it was stifling. Peyton was pregnant for the third time, bringing her kid count up to a whopping four, including her husband's child from a previous relationship. As big as Peyton was though, Brook was almost certain she was carrying twins.

Haley, on the other hand, was seven months pregnant with her fourth kid. Haley was always the overachiever, marrying and getting knocked up all before getting a high school diploma. But with her being a Grammy-award winning singer and her husband, Nathan being the star shooting guard for the Lakers she guessed they could afford to pop out that many kids. She just didn't know when they had _time_ to practice.

"So how was therapy this morning?"

Ah, there it was…the question she was most dreading and somehow she knew it would from Haley's mouth. How was therapy? Therapy was nerve-wracking and a complete waste of time. It was going no where fast and why was this? Because Brooke stopped fighting. She had so much zest for life, for him, and now she had nothing but resentment.

"Well it's progressing." Was all she could manage to muster up as a response. She could tell by the look on Peyton's face that she didn't believe her but Haley seemed satisfied because she knew she would get the real answer when she talked to Lucas later. "Where's the husbands at today?"

"Jake's in meetings all day long."

"And Nathan's with him. He's having a hard time picking which endorsements to pick and which ones to flush. That, and well, he's thinking of retiring."

"Wait, seriously?" Brooke interjected, thoroughly shocked. Sure, Nathan had been in the NBA now for nearly a decade now but he was still young and in great shape.

"Yeah, we want to settle down and have a home life you know? If I want to make a record I can easily do that at home and Nathan? Well he's been considering coaching at the high school." Haley responded, a smile plastered on her face.

"Jake and I are considering the same thing." Peyton threw in, stroking different colors on the wall, forming the mural she had designed.

"Have the two of you gone insane?" Brooke asked looking between her two best friends. "You're famous people and you want to 'settle down'? Does that not seem like the most idiotic thing in the world to you?"

"Brooke, we know that that lifestyle works for you and hey, it did for us for a while too. But we're getting older and our kids are growing up,"

"And you're always popping out new ones!" she interrupted, not completely sure why she was getting so defensive. "Next thing you know, you'll want to pack your bags and move back to Tree Hill."

"Well…"

"HALEY!" Brooke exasperated. "You cannot be serious."

"I'm more serious about that than you are with your marriage." Haley bit out and Peyton let her mouth hang open in shock.

"What?"

"Oh come off it Brooke. Why are you even wasting the time and money on therapy if you're not even in love with him anymore? I love you Cookie but Lucas has always been my best friend and I kind of sick of trying to convince him that you want to be with him seeing as how you can't convince me."

"It's not that simple Hales." Brooke whispered, knowing she couldn't divulge her entire sentiments.

"Do you really think you're being fair to your kids? They deserve to have both parents around instead of them skirting around and being just civil to one another. When's the last time the four of you were together for more than ten minutes dropping them off at the other's house?"

She had a good point, really she did and Brooke knew that. But the simple fact that she was telling her all this pissed Brooke off more than she would've liked. Sure Haley was her and Lucas's closest friend but that still didn't give her that much right to interject this much in their lives.

"Alright, I think we've had enough girl bonding for one day." Brooke finally said after moments of silence. "This bedding will be done within the next three months, I promise."

"Brooke wait, "Haley called out down the stairs after Brooke. Just as she was reaching the door, Haley caught up with her. "Damn Brooke, I'm pregnant and I just waddled my fat ass all the way down here, now slow down."

"What Hales?" Brooke asked turning around to face her.

"Look, I'm sorry alright? You know I'm brutally honest as it is and well, hormones don't do much for that."

"I know you don't understand completely what's going on and honestly, neither do I. But I've got to start trying and I know that seeing as how Lucas threw up the big 'D' word. And that's not what I want." Brooke confessed.

"I know."

"He told you?"

"Well yeah…"

"How could he tell you without telling me first? I'm his wife!" Brooke seethed. "And yes, I realize you don't really think of me that way but that's not the point. This is between me and Lucas, and it needs to stay that way."

With that Brooke slammed the door and went back to her car. She now had hours to kill before picking up Sophie from school and no where to go. Before Noah came along, when things were good between her and Lucas for the most part, they would meet up for lunch at least three times a week.

It really did kill her that after everything they had been through, it was coming down to this. And as much as it pained her to admit it, Haley was right. Her kids were being affected by it and it really wasn't fair to either of them. With that thought in mind, she made a decision and picked up her cell phone.

"_It's a great day at Scott Corporations. How can I help you today?"_

"Hey Erica, it's Brooke. Is he in?"

"_Uh, Mrs. Scott. Hang on a second, let me check."_

Brooke's sure she's shocked to hear from her in person. She can't remember the last time she's called asking for Lucas. Usually it's her assistant Charlotte giving Erica a call. When she says 'let me check' she means 'let me see if he wants to talk to you.' Is she a winner today?

"_Mrs. Scott? Hang on one second and let me patch you through."_

Score!

"_Brooke?"_

"Hey Bro- Lucas." She relieved to hear his voice and for that reason she almost slips up and calls him by her pet name.

"_I wasn't expecting your call. Did I miss something?"_

"No, no. I uh," she struggles to find the words. It shouldn't be this hard. "Well I was thinking about what you said earlier."

"_Oh."_

"I mean, I was thinking about the kids and taking them to the pizza place this evening. I mean if that's still cool with you. I know they would really like it."

She knows she would really like it too but she doesn't say that.

"_Oh ok. Well what time's good for you?"_

"Anytime. You name it and we'll be there." She says cheerfully and she can tell it catches him off guard.

"_Well how about seven?"_

"Seven sounds perfect. We'll see you there."

"_Hey how about Noah and I pick you girls up? It could be, well you know."_

Are you asking me on a date? Is what she wants to say. She wants to flirt with him like they used to, making innuendoes she would spend days thinking off. Now she's not sure what to say, so she says the first thing that comes to mind.

"Of course. Whatever works for you Lucas. We'll be ready."

"_Well, good. We'll see you at seven then. Bye Brooke."_

"Bye Lucas. See you later."

She sighs after hanging up; that took a lot more out of her than she thought possible. But it's progress, and it's the most she's done in a while towards working on her marriage. She feels good about it, maybe tonight won't be so bad after all.

After hours of shopping and working on Peyton's bedding, it was finally time for Brooke to pick up Sophie from school. It wasn't everyday that she got a day to relax and have to find stuff to do. She started a small clothing website in high school and it blew up so much that her designs from her company Clothes Over Bros were internationally famous.

She stepped out of her car once she mad it to the school and stood along aside with the other parents. It wasn't often that she got to pick up Sophie; that was usually Lucas's job. Somehow, he could always make time to pick up their kids and she was sure Lucas knew every parent out here.

She heart the bell ring and waited anxiously to see her daughter come out Although personality wise she was just like Lucas, she got along with her daughter really well; it was a bond they had shared since her birth. Finally she saw her raven hair and saw her face light up at the sight of seeing Brooke there.

"Mommy!" she screamed running up and leaping into her arms. "I thought Daddy was picking me up?"

"No baby girl, not today. It's just you and me." She smiled, kissing her cheek as she squirmed out of her arms.

"Mommm….." Sophie whined as Brooke laughed. "I have a rep to uphold you know."

Okay so maybe she was a little like her mom.

"Oh, Mommy, I want you to meet my new teacher." Sophie said grabbing Brooke's hand and dragging her to a group of adults by the entrance of the school. "Mommy this is Mr. Chavez."

"Please call me Nick." He said extending his hand for Brooke to take. "I would've bet anything you were Sophie's sister though."

"What happened to Ms. Gentry?" Brooke asked, still holding on to Nick's hand, avoiding his compliment even though she felt herself blush.

"Well, she had a fall a couple of days ago and won't be able to return. So I'm her replacement."

"Oh wow. I hope she gets better. That's horrible. She was a really nice lady and I know Sophie liked her a lot." Brooke returned finally letting go of his hand.

"Well it was nice to meet you 'mommy." Nick laughed and Brooke shook her head embarrassed.

"Brooke Davis." She corrected, not knowing why she left off the Scott in her name. "It's good to meet you Mr. Chavez. Maybe I'll be seeing you around soon."

"Yeah you too Ms. Davis." She smiled and she could've swore she saw him wink at her.

After getting Sophie home and into the bath to get ready for dinner, Brooke sat down at her vanity and stared at herself in the mirror. What was wrong with her? Hours earlier she was on the verge of flirting with her husband and later on she was flirting with her daughter's teacher.

She opened up the small velvet satchel containing her wedding bands and slid them out onto the palm of hand. Gently she sat them down on the glass and opened the drawer to her vanity. She pulled out the divorce papers she had gotten months ago and set them down beside her rings. Now she just had to figure out what to do.


	3. Disconnected

**A/N: Enjoy and drop the love.**

Disconnected

Lucas leaned back in his chair and stared out of his high rise office at the Los Angeles landscape. Ever since his phone call from Brooke earlier that day, he had yet to pick up his pen and start working. He had remained staring off into space for the latter part of the day trying to figure out what would happen that night at dinner.

"Mr. Scott?" his assistant Erica said knocking on his opened door. "Mr. Gatina is here to see you."

"Huh? Oh, yeah, send him in." he responded turning around and straightening his tie and himself.

"And Mr. Scott?"

"Yeah, Erica?"

"Don't forget about Noah at four." She smiled leaving the door slightly ajar as Lucas heard her ushering in his potential new business partner.

"Lucas!" the older Mr. Gatina boomed upon entering the room. "It's so good to see you again."

"You too Sir." Lucas responded getting up and coming around his desk to shake his hand.

"Oh please call me William. You make me feel like an old man."

"Alright, William it is."

"Lucas, I want you to meet my daughter Rachel." William said moving away to give Lucas a better view.

"It's nice to meet you." Lucas said coming up and shaking her hand. He hadn't noticed the fiery red head moments before but he guessed by the smoky look in hers that she had every well noticed him.

"Oh, please, the pleasure is all mine." She grinned, not letting go of his hand too quickly and giving him ample time to take notice of her tight skirt showing off her shapely legs.

"Luke, with us merging companies, we're going to need all the man power we can get. Or, in Rachel's case, woman. With the big merger coming up in just a few short months, I was thinking that Rachel could work along side you and you could show her the ropes. She's got tons of talent and you'd be lucky to have her."

"Oh yeah, sure William. That's sounds like a good idea. But…" Lucas hesitated.

"But what?"

"It's just that in the next coming weeks I'm going to be flying out all over the country scouting new talent."

"I think that would be a great learning opportunity for Rachel."

"Of course sir." Lucas agreed reluctantly.

"Splendid." Rachel smiled. "I really do think we're going to make a great team."

"Oh I do too darling." William agreed placing his arm around her shoulder.

"Mr. Gatina? There's a gentleman on the phone for you." Erica said popping her head in the door.

"Let me go see who that is. I'll be right back. You two can get acquainted."

"So…"

"It's really exciting to be working for such a huge company straight out of college."

"You just graduated?"

"Harvard Law." She beamed. "Top of my class."

"That would make you…"

"I'm 24. I don't play games. I went to school to go to school and I graduated early, passing the bar on my first try. I'm motivated and I get what I want." She told him lustfully.

"What made you want to sports management?" Lucas asked as she slid by him, making sure to make contact and took her stance leaning up against Lucas' large mahogany desk.

"The hot guys?" she laughed. "No, seriously, I love sports. There's nothing I like to do more than throw back a beer and some pizza watching Sunday football."

"I'm more of a basketball person myself." Lucas replied letting a chair hold up his weight just a few feet in front of Rachel.

Was he flirting?

"You're Nathan Scott's brother, aren't you?"

"Yup, that would be my knuckle head younger brother."

"Wow. I guess your family must have good genes." She quipped checking him out which surprisingly Lucas reciprocated.

"I would have to see your mom the make the same statement."

"But if she looks anything like me, you'd have to agree right?" Rachel suggested, taking a step closer to him.

"Definitely." Lucas gulped.

"Sorry that took so long guys." William said returning to the office. Lucas cleared his throat and took a subconscious step back like he had been caught doing something wrong. "So what do we think? Do we think the two of you will make a great team?"

"I definitely think it'll be interesting." Lucas replied checking his watch and noticing that it was pretty close to four. "Look, William, Rachel, I'm sorry to have to cut this meeting short but I have to pick up my son from daycare and meet my wife and daughter for dinner."

"Yes, of course Luke. I know how important family is. We'll get out of your way. I hope to meet that lucky wife of yours at the merger. "

"Yeah, absolutely. She'll probably be the one planning the whole event so you'll be meeting her soon enough. And you, Rachel, will most likely be meeting her sooner since we'll be working together."

"Oh, I can't wait." She smiled forcefully.

"Great." Lucas smirked grabbing his jacket and placing on his back. "I'll see you Monday morning Rachel?" he asked taking her hand. What he hadn't anticipated on was after taking his hand; she leaned into his body giving him a chaste kiss on the cheek.

"I'll be looking forward to it, Mr. Scott." She whispered in his ear before leaning back.

"And uh, Mr. Gatina, William," Lucas sputtered, trying to gain his bearing, "I'll see you next Wednesday."

"Yes, Luke, see you then."

X-x-X

After successfully picking up his four year old, Lucas struggled to keep his mind focused on the good that the night would bring having dinner with his wife and with his children…as a family. But the way his new employee had looked at him and fawned over him had made him feel things he hadn't felt in a long time. Things Brooke hadn't made him feel in years.

Wanted.

"Daddy?" Noah asked from his car seat in the backseat.

"What's up bud?" Lucas answered checking him in the rearview mirror.

"What we eating for dinner?"

"We're going to have pizza. How does that sound?"

"Are we going to get to play in the balls?"

"Yeah buddy," Lucas smiled, "We're gonna get to play in the balls. You're mommy's going to be there too."

"So you're not going to be there?" Noah frowned.

"Of course I'm going to be there." Lucas answered frowning slightly himself.

Clearly, he and Brooke's problems had affected their kids more than he had previously thought. As he pulled into the gym where he knew Nathan would be practicing, he couldn't help but envy his brother's marriage and family. He didn't know how they managed to stay in love for so long and still stay strong.

"Nate!" Lucas hollered upon entering the gym, his four year old clutching his much bigger hand.

"Hey Luke. What's up?" Nathan asked jogging up to the two of them. He bent down and ruffled up his nephew's hair kissing him on the forehead. "What's up buddy? What did I tell you about sucking that thumb?"

"That I'm too old for it." Noah replied, refusing to take his thumb out of his mouth.

"Did I miss something?" Nathan asked getting vertical, slightly towering over his older brother.

"No, no." Lucas answered, shrugging. For as long as Nathan had been in the NBA Lucas had been his manager. Lucas was trying to cut back his work load, which was why he was merging companies with one of his biggest competitors. Together, they would be the biggest sports management company in LA and with more people, Lucas could spend less time traveling and more time with his family and saving his marriage.

"Hey, I'm glad you're here." Nathan said walking over to his gym bag and grabbing some papers. He glanced at them and handed them over to Lucas. "I wanted you to look over these."

"What about Jake?" Lucas asked as he began reading.

"Jake's my publicist. I want you to look them over as my brother and best friend, not my manager."

"I thought Haley said you were thinking about retiring?"

"Well we were. But Luke, that contract, it's hard to pass up."

"But this isn't just a renewal."

"No, it's a trade."

"Why didn't I know about this? Why did you go behind my back?"

"Because Lucas, it just sort of happened. It wasn't planned." Nathan answered, getting agitated.

"Nathan this is a trade to go to Boston. You're going to uproot your entire family to move to a new city. Have you even discussed this with Haley?"

"No, I haven't. I wanted your opinion first." Nathan grumbled, snatching the papers from Lucas' hand.

Lucas sighed.

"As your manager, I would say that it's a great opportunity and a hell of a lot of money to pass up." Nathan smirked but Lucas shook his head. "But as your best friend and family, I'd say it's the wrong move. Haley wants to settle down and just be a mom and have a stable home life for the kids. I don't think you should do it man."

"But Luke,"

"It's a ten year contact Nathan. Don't you think it would be nice to settle down and just be normal?"

"Yeah it would be nice. But this would set us for life. We wouldn't have to worry about anything."

"Nathan, you're the golden boy of the NBA. You are the new Michael Jordan. You'll have endorsement deals for the rest of your life. But if it's something you want to do then I guess you have to do it. And what really sucks is that Haley, despite what she may want, will still continue to support you."

"Kinda what Brooke did for you?" Nathan asked kinking up one eyebrow.

"What are you talking about?"

"Nothing man. Look, I'll talk to Haley, meanwhile just don't say anything to anyone. Not even Jake knows about this. I have to get back to practice."

"Yeah sure." Lucas said doubtfully. "I'll catch you later. You ready bud?" he asked looking down at his toddler.

"Yeah, let's go see mommy."

X-x-X

As Noah played in his room, Lucas stood outside on his beach house deck watching the waves crash against the sand. He could remember times when it had just been him and Brooke, her arms placed firmly around his waist, her head buried deep in his shoulder watching the sunset and just enjoying being with one another.

Those days were long gone now.

Lucas sighed, taking in the days events. First with his therapy session and his omission of the dreaded 'D' word. Then there was his out of the blue phone call from Brooke, his estranged wife. His unsettling meeting his with sexy new employee. And not even he could deny the attraction between the two, no matter how wrong it was to him.

But the most uncertain thing, the thing that perplexed him the most was Nathan's comment of Brooke giving something up for him. As far as he knew, they had given one another whatever they had wanted. They discussed and made plans. With the way things were going though, he wondered if what Nathan said had any truth to it at all. And what scared him, is that it probably did.


	4. Stay

**A/N: If i get inspiration, I'll write a chapter. Deal? That's all I can promise you with this story. Enjoy and leave some words. **

Stay

Brooke drowned the last bit of her wine as she watched her daughter read on the sofa. Lucas would be there in fifteen minutes, meaning she had exactly seven before he actually showed up. Was she nervous? Yes. If it was possible, she felt more nervous now than when she actually marched down the aisle to be his wife.

She had never been happier than that single moment when he promised to love her forever. He kissed her passionately before the minister had even allowed him to do so causing all the guests, and even herself to laugh. It was her favorite wedding picture out of the practical thousands taken.

The whole day seemed almost like a complete blur to her now, just the memory of him saying 'I do' most prominent in her mind. The week after was nothing but complete bliss. Even though they had flew off to the most secluded island they could find the Caribbean, they never once set foot on the beach except when they arrived and when they left.

Happiness wasn't an issue in those days. It wasn't an epic battle to get through a conversation with her husband. It wasn't a struggle to feel passionate about her soul mate. She certainly didn't have to force laughs and fake smiles just to get her through her life day to day.

Thanksgiving was going to be tough, she knew. She loved Karen more than she loved her own mother, and truth of the matter was that it practically devastated her to hear of her son's separation from his wife. Brooke didn't want things to be awkward or uncomfortable for anyone, especially their children which was why she was hoping tonight would break some of the ice.

"Hey, sorry I'm late. Traffic was an absolutely nightmare." Lucas grumbled coming into the kitchen taking off Noah's jacket followed by his own.

"You're five minutes early Luke." Brooke said softly tearing her eyes away quickly, wondering why the familiar scene unfolding in front of her was getting her so emotional.

"Daddy!" Sophie yelped getting up from the sofa and running to her father, quickly leaping into his awaiting arms.

"Hey munchkin." Brooke said winking at Noah, ruffling up his hair a bit. He held his arms up, waiting patiently for Brooke to pick him up which she didn't hesitate in doing.

"So what are you reading now Soph?" Lucas asked, setting his daughter down on top of the counter. She place the book in his hand and within seconds the infamous Scott smirk was plastered on her small face. "Steinbeck?"

"Hey, don't look at me." Brooke laughed throwing up her hands in innocence. "If I remember correctly the only reason I read that book…"

"Was so you could have fun." Lucas finished, patting his upper arm where his teenage moment of insanity was still branded.

"I didn't hear you protesting much, Henry."

"Well you were a very persuasive woman, Gretchen."

"What can I say?" Brooke shrugged, smiling what felt like the first real smile in long time.

And it was because of Lucas.

"So you guys hungry?" Lucas asked grabbing Sophie and placing her on the floor. He stood up and watched his two children run to go grab their things before returning his gaze to Brooke.

He'd be lying if he said he wasn't nervous about seeing her and being with her. But from the moment he walked in the door, it felt right and he felt right at home. He felt foolish for even considering Rachel in the way he had earlier that day; regardless of the state of his marriage it was wrong. He was still married and he was still very much in love.

"It's good to see you smiling." He finally said, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"It's good to see you." Brooke responding honestly, putting her glass in the sink and rinsing it off.

"Brooke…"

"Look Lucas. We've got a long way to go. We really lost one another you know? But we've got seventeen years invested in this. The good and the bad and the absolute best. I want you to know that I'm not the very best person and I know that but I am trying. Now, I'm going to try Lucas."

"That's all I ask."

"Good."

"Brooke?"

"Yeah?"

"You may not think you're the very best person, but you're the very best person for me."

Brooke smiled yet again and nodded her head knowing that when Lucas said something important, especially to her, he meant it. She felt horrible for considering giving all this up for something she thought was missing. But maybe she was missing the one thing that was standing in front of her the entire time.

"Let's go."

X-x-X

Lucas unlocked the front door, hours later, his children barely giving him enough time to open it before they came barging in. Brooke had given them specific instructions in the car that they were to go bed immediately or their would be severe consequences. Something along the lines of no dessert for the rest of the week.

"Guys, you've got ten minutes to get into the bed, otherwise I'm sending your father in there."

"Yay!" the two children giggled.

"And then I'm coming in there."

"Aww…" they groaned making Brooke chuckle.

"Goodnight Mom! Goodnight Daddy!" Sophie yelled from somewhere up the stairs.

"Night night, Mommy and Daddy." Noah said sleepily coming up and hugging his mother's leg.

"Night night, baby." Brooke bent down kissing her son on the forehead and rushing him up the stairs.

"I had fun." Brooke and Lucas said at the same time, causing them to slightly laugh.

"This was good." Lucas agreed taking a step closer to the door as Brooke shrugged off her jacket. "It's late, so…"

"You're leaving." Brooke concluded as Lucas nodded.

"I have to drive back to the beach and tomorrow is just going to be absolutely hell at work."

"You want some coffee?" Brooke asked, not giving him time to answer before walking into the kitchen. "It'll just be a few minutes." She said once he walked in and she walked out.

He took off his coat and placed it on the back of a stool before taking out Brooke's favorite coffee cup and his own, and placing it on the counter. He put the necessary amount of coffee in both and putting two spoonfuls of sugar in her cup and setting the half and half on the counter for his. He was pouring the water in their cups when she came back downstairs wearing a tank top and his pajama bottoms with her hair pulled back with a tie and headband.

"I've been looking for those things." He said stirring his cup and handing hers into her awaiting hands.

"I tried to tell you the moment I wore these things that you were never getting them back." She smirked taking a seat at the counter to which he quickly followed. "So the merger is making things pretty crazy at work huh?"

"That's not even the half of it. Endorsement deals are flying around from everywhere, especially for Nathan and things are going to be crazy concerning him." Lucas answered taking a sip of the piping hot liquid.

"Haley said he's retiring though."

"I thought so too. But maybe not. He's got this amazing offer from the Celtics for a ten year contract. "

"Oh my God. How did Haley take the news? I thought she was crazy but she seemed really happy about settling down and getting away from all the hectic that is our lives."

"Haley doesn't know." Lucas admitted honestly. "And I didn't, not until this afternoon. I told Nathan that he was crazy. By the time he gets out he'll be in his forties. He'll miss his kids growing up and being young will be a thing of the past. But you know Nathan, you can't tell him anything."

"Luke?"

"Yeah?" Lucas answered looking and meeting her gaze.

God, he was doing his squinting brooding thing he always did when he was confused. It drove her absolutely insane most days, but at the very moment it just made her nervous. It made her unsure of what to say, of how to approach the subject on the tip of her tongue.

"Did you, I mean why did you tell Haley that you were thinking about a divorce before you brought it up with me?"

"Hales is my best friend Brooke. I'm not like you alright? I can't just keep everything bottled up and go on pretending that everything's okay. Everything's so screwed up and it hurts. I can't say that it doesn't. It hurts that Noah and Sophie have to suffer and that I can't remember the last time we've kissed. "

"I understand." She whispered, taking great interest in the now cold coffee.

"You remember when I used to write you those letters?"

"Everyday." She said looking up and slightly nodding her head. "And the summer we were apart, I wrote you all those letters."

"Eighty two." He smiled taking her hand, catching her off guard. "Maybe we could try that."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, we're so disconnected right now. So if we need to say something to one another; a feeling, a thought, a memory, a pet peeve, we could just write it down. It's not the best thing, but it could open up the lines of communication. What do you think?"

She couldn't concentrate on what he was saying…much. The warmth of his somewhat calloused hand upon hers was enough to make her feel like a seven year old talking to her first crush. For a brief second she considered, caving in and throwing herself into his arms she knew he would open for her. But it would be wrong. The next morning their problems and issues would still be there knocking on the door bright and early.

"Brooke?" he asked, waiting in bated breathe at her response. He felt like he was asking her to go on the first date or asking her to marry him. The nervousness of the situation was almost too much to handle.

"I think it could be good." She said giving his hand a light squeeze before pulling her hand away.

"Good." He grinned getting up and placing his jacket back on his solid frame. "I'm gonna go now."

She walked to the door and waited on the porch as he went upstairs and kissed the children goodnight. It was cold and she rubbed her arms gently has she waited for Lucas to come outside. He startled her when he came up behind her and began rubbing his own hands down her silky-smooth skin.

"Good night Pretty girl." He whispered in her ear, kissing her temple before walking down the steps.

"Lucas wait!" Brooke called out once he reached the bottom. She pounced down the stairs and into his arms, placing a passionate kiss on his lips as he brought his arms around her waist. After a few minutes she pulled apart, their foreheads touching one another. "Stay."

"Do you really think…?"

"Shh…" she murmured placing her finger on his lips. "If I promise not to fight at least not tonight, would you stay the night?"


	5. Day One, Step One

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews!**

Day One, Step One

Brooke rolled over and ran her hand over the empty space beside her. It was Saturday, thankfully, but the kids would be up soon and if she was still in bed they would be jumping on it and complaining how hungry they were. She made the executive decision to get up and sighed thinking how pathetic it was to wake up alone.

She threw on her robe and padded into the kitchen, flicking on the switch. She perused the refrigerator entirely too long, lost in her thoughts of the previous night. Her giggling children snapped her out of her daze and she quickly grabbed some eggs and slammed the door with her foot.

"Morning Mommy." Sophie said climbing up on the bar stool, helping her little brother do the same.

"Morning babies." She smiled kissing both of them on the forehead. "So do we want eggs for breakfast or cereal?"

"Eggs!" they both shouted at the same time.

"Of course you wouldn't want something simple. "

"Can we have pancakes too Mommy?" Noah asked through sucking his thumb.

"We can have pancakes when you stop sucking your thumb." She replied reaching over and yanking his thumb out of his mouth. "There's some batter already made up in the fridge. Get it for me okay?"

The little boy nodded, hopping off the barstool and making his way around the counter. The opened up the fridge and searched from the bottom up and finally found it on the top shelf; the only one he couldn't reach. He stood on his tip toes to reach it and barely grasped it but it wasn't enough and it fell out of his fingers and onto the floor.

"I need some milk." Brooke said taking a step away from the counter where she was beating the eggs and turning around only to slip on the batter, taking Noah down with her.

Sophie was the first to laugh as Brooke sat in shock, pancake batter squishing down the back of her shirt. She tried to sit up but her hand slipped making her fall back once more. Noah was next to giggle picking up some of the batter and letting it fall on his mom's face.

"Oh! You little monster!" she squealed getting up and tickling him. Sophie soon joined them and Brooke got up briefly to get the bowl on the counter. "Now, you little traitors are going to get it."

"Mommy!" both kids yelped at the same time as Brooke poured the eggs over their heads until the last of it had dripped out of the bowl.

A short time later, she was cleaning up the mess both she and the kids had made in their impromptu food fight. She looked up and groaned seeing pancake batter splattered on the ceiling. Needless to say, more food had ended up elsewhere then in their mouths.

"Whoa." She looked up from scrubbing the stove to see Lucas walking in with his hands up. "What happened here?"

"Extreme sports: Food Fighting." She winked, throwing the washcloth in the sink. "I clearly lost."

"I can see that." He laughed reaching over and getting some batter out of her hair. "Too bad I wasn't here. We could've tag teamed them and won."

"Yeah but weren't here." She smiled sadly stepping away from his hand.

"Brooke."

"No, lets not do this."

"Let me explain." He pleaded, taking her hand in his. "Look, I know I disappointed you last night…"

"I put myself out there Lucas. I finally made a move to make things better and you shot me down."

"It wouldn't have made anything better. It would just curve our loneliness for a few hours and then you would remain here and I would go back to the beach house. Nothing would've been solved."

She knew he was right. Their whole entire relationship had been nothing of him being right one time right after another. When he told her that he would marry her one day, settling her down and she refused to believe it; he was right. When she lost faith in her talent as a designer and he informed her she would make it big; he was right. When he told her on the beach their senior year that he was the guy for her; well she hoped he was right about that one.

"I know okay? Doesn't mean you couldn't have stayed and held me or something."

"Hold you?" Lucas chuckled as Brooke swatted him.

"What's so damn funny?"

"Brooke the only time you've ever wanted to be held is when you were pregnant. Any other time you hate being so close to me."

"So besides the point." She rolled her eyes looking at him for a moment before letting her dimples show. "What are you doing here Lucas?"

"Thanksgiving is next Thursday. I came over to bring you the plane tickets." He explained producing three tickets from inside his jacket.

"You're not flying out with us?" Brooke asked taking the tickets from his hand.

"I can't. I'm sorry. I've got a meeting late Wednesday night. I'm flying out afterwards."

"Oh."

"Those tickets have you flying with Haley and Peyton and the kids. Nathan and Jake will be at that meeting with me." Lucas elucidated further.

"I can't believe he's actually considering this. I mean Haley's already given up so much him, now he wants ten more years of her life?"

"Did you give up anything for me?" Lucas asked and Brooke took note of him doing his broody squinting thing.

"No." she lied quickly. "Everything I ever did, I did because I wanted to do so. I never gave up anything of importance to be with you."

He studied her for a moment and shrugged. Seventeen years together and he knew she was lying. Maybe it would've been a good idea to stay the previous night. There would've been no harm in talking some to her. Then she might not have felt the urge to lie to him. He somehow knew that talking would not have been what occurred.

"You want some coffee?" she asked already setting the kettle on the stove.

"When did you become such the coffee junkie?"

"When I stopped sleeping."

"You're not sleeping?" Lucas inquired, concern masked on his face.

"Not a whole lot. The spring line is an absolute nightmare." She waved, dismissing the whole thing. "It's been months you know and I'm still not used to not sleeping beside you."

"Same here." He whispered leaning in close to her as if it were a big secret. He smirked smelling the perfume on her neck that he had given her the Christmas before.

"Most mornings I wake up on the sofa with my sketch pad falling out of my hands."

"I wanted to thank you, for last night I mean. It really meant a lot to me and to the kids. I didn't realize how much our problems were affecting them." Lucas told her as she went about the kitchen preparing for their coffee.

"We've talked more in the last twenty four hours than we have in months." Brooke pointed out pouring the water into their awaiting cups.

"One down, many more to go."

X-x-X

"Sophie, would you please be still for Christ sakes!"

Brooke blew out her breath and sat back, mustering up every once of patience she could. Why she had agreed to, on a Sunday no less, to help sew costumes for her daughters school play was beyond her now. Then of course she had skipped out days earlier being frustrated with Haley and life in general.

"Geez Mom, calm down. This stuff is itchy." Sophie complained taking a seat on the stool beside her.

"Yeah well as much money as we put into this school, you'd think they'd spring for decent fabric."

"Oh but then they wouldn't be able to afford the excellent staff and facility."

Brooke smiled despite herself.

"A little high on ourselves aren't we Mr. Chavez?"

"You know Ms. Davis-Scott; I hadn't realized you were so famous until I saw your picture on the internet." Nick said taking a seat that Sophie had previously occupied. It didn't go unnoticed by Brooke that he used her married name this time.

"Which picture was it? The one with my hair pulled in a messy up do or with my hair down, sleek and straight?" she asked through the pins in her mouth.

"The messy up do."

"I could just die of embarrassment right now." She laughed taking in the hem of Sophie's dress.

That particular picture had a particular fond memory attached to it. It had been New York's Fashion Week and true to Brooke Davis fashion she was late. Well, she _and_ Lucas were late. When she had left the hotel room that evening her up do had been styled to perfection. Somewhere between the hotel and downtown New York, a passion filled limo ride had ruined her hair any chance of survival.

"I was ruining a bit late that night." She offered giving him a cheeky smile.

"I can't believe you're taking time out of your busy schedule to help us make costumes for a bunch of second graders." Nick chuckled holding the bottom of Sophie's dress to give Brooke better access.

"Thanks. What can I say? I'm practically super woman."

"Well super woman, I have another small, tiny, itty bitty favor to ask." Nick said putting his thumb and forefinger almost together.

"Oh God…"

"No, seriously. Well, it is kind of an inconvenience. I understand you're really busy and all but here's the thing. There's a field trip to the beach coming up and I was wondering if you would be interested in chaperoning?"

"What are you going to beach in the winter for?" Brooke asked looking up as she pulled some thread through the dress.

"A friend of mine found some sea turtle eggs on the beach."

"Don't they usually hatch in the summer?" It was obvious Nick was clearly surprised by her question and further more, she was shocked by her knowledge.

"That's a really good question. Yes, they usually do hatch in the summer." He smiled. "But this is rare and they're due to hatch soon. I just wanted to show the kids and maybe if we'll get lucky they'll hatch for us."

"Sounds like fun. I'll give you my secretary's number and she'll clear my schedule for that day."

"Do you think Daddy will want to come?" Sophie asked looking between the two adults.

"I don't know baby, we'll have to ask him, won't we?" Brooke answered rubbing her daughter's hair.

"Well, I've gotta get back before Tommy Henderson pees in his pants…again." Nick excused himself throwing Brooke a quick smile and left her to do her work. Brooke looked up to see Sophie looking at her with questioning and disappointing eyes.

"What?"

"Mommy, I may be seven but I'm not stupid."

"I know you're not stupid." Brooke said slowly not sure of where Sophie was going with that particular line.

"He likes you."

"Mr. Chavez?"

"Is Daddy ever going to come home?" she changed the subject and looked down with saddened eyes as her mother looked on with similar ones.

"I hope so baby."


	6. A Sort Of Homecoming

**A/N: Sorry; I'm so horrible with updates. So enjoy and leave some love. **

A Sort Of Homecoming

Brooke stood from her perch in the kitchen watching her two children, Peyton's three and Haley's three make a massacre of the beach house they always stayed at for Tree Hill holidays. Peyton's boys, Alex and Jacob where 10 and eight respectively. Haley's boys, James and Keith were seventeen and five. Nine year old Madison rounded out the last of the children.

"Mom!" Sophie hollered she repeated kept jumping up and down in front of her cousin. "Jenny won't give me back my book!"

"Jenny! Stop messing with your cousin!" Brooke reprimanded, nearly giving up as she watched an eighteen year old Jenny pick on her seven year old daughter and niece.

"They're just being babies Aunt Brooke." Jenny defended dropping the book she was holding hostage and walking up to the kitchen counter. She was about to say something but was interrupted by her younger brothers, along with Haley's little boy and Noah running through the kitchen.

She was cursing her pregnant best friends right about this time. She of course had volunteered to watch all of the kids since she was the most mobile out of the three while the other two headed off to the local store to get supplies. They were supposed to be back half and hour ago and still no sign of them.

"I just love it when the entire family gets together." Brooke muttered, picking up a glop of pancake batter and letting it fall back into the bowl. "Noah Lucas and Keith Daniel Scott! I suggest you stop pulling each other's hair immediately before I put them in pigtails!"

"You know, I begged Mom to not have any more kids." Jenny said matter of factly as she watched her two younger brothers wrestle on the floor. "She hoping for a girl with this pregnancy even though the doctor told her it was a boy."

"They told me Sophie would be a boy too. When she came out and had no pee pee, I demanded a refund." Brooke responded as Jenny laughed. "What? I spent probably twenty grand on the nursery. A blue nursery."

"But the boys are too young to help her out with the new baby and with me going off to college next year…it might be kind of rough on her."

"You're mom's the toughest person I know. She's been through a lot. I don't think you fully understand how much she and your father struggled when you were a baby."

"Yeah, blah blah. I quit high school to support Jake through college." Peyton smiled walking into the kitchen and dropping the bags of groceries on counter. "Boys! Go help your Aunt Haley with the bags. And as far as struggling? I do it over in a heartbeat."

"See." Brooke smiled coming up to her best friend and throwing her arm around her shoulder. "That's the P. Sawyer I know. Speaking of Sawyer, where is Papa Sawyer this year?"

"Somewhere in the North Pacific on a cruise with Rachel." Peyton grumbled, putting the groceries in the cabinet. "It's so weird, but she's just a few months older than I am."

"Eww." Jenny responded taking some of the bags out of Haley's hands as she came waddling through the door.

"What's even grosser is that we went to high school with her." Haley put in collapsing on the first bar stool she saw. "When are the boy's flights getting in? My feet are so sore; I need Nathan to rub them."

"Not until late tonight." Brooke answered checking her phone once more. Lucas was supposed to call hours ago.

"Where's James?" Haley asked looking around and doing a quick head count.

"At the Rivercourt. Where else?" Jenny griped, grabbing a banana and leaving the kitchen.

"What's her problem?" Peyton asked watching her retreating daughter.

"I have no clue." Haley responded, sampling some of the pancake batter to which Brooke quickly swatted.

"Are you two completely dense?" Brooke question looking between the two. "Oh come on. She's completely in love with James."

"She can't stand him." Peyton pointed out, completely confused.

"Um, Teenager 101; if you like someone, you pretend to hate them."

X-x-X

Lucas sighed, leaning back in his office chair. He glanced at his watch and whistled realizing that it was well past midnight. It wasn't like him to work past five most days; seven occasionally, but this day at been particularly stressful. He had to be at the airport in less than two hours where, he, along with Nathan and Jake would fly back to Tree Hill, his home to have thanksgiving.

He took the pen out of his mouth he was chewing on and threw on top of the shrew of papers on his desk. Nathan was his brother but Haley had been his best friends for decades now. It wasn't fair to her but then again maybe he hadn't been fair to Brooke either. The one comment Nathan had made the previous week still bugged him, ate at him, and the fact that Brooke had so clearly lied about him questioning it didn't help calm his fears much either.

But he couldn't dwell on it much now. He had a business to run, things to take care of and until all that was settled, he couldn't focus on his marriage. Maybe that was the biggest problem though. Everything and anything got put before his marriage.

"You ready man?" Nathan asked knocking on his door and peeking his head in.

"Yeah, we need to get going." Lucas answered turning off his lamp and getting up. He looked up at Nathan and smiled sarcastically before saying the next thing that came to mind. "So now you can go tell your wife you're moving."

"Luke." Nathan warned following him to the elevator. "That's not even fair."

"Whatever Nathan." Lucas shrugged stepping into the elevator and pressing the button for the lobby.

"This isn't any of your business except professional."

"You didn't even consult her!"

"Because Haley trusts my judgment. If she knows I know best then she's not going to second guess me." Nathan argued, all the while making Lucas more and more angry.

"That doesn't mean she's going to be happy about it." Lucas responded shaking his head in disappointment. "Do you know how long she's been talking about moving back to Tree Hill? Months. Did you know she stared looking for houses online? She found one. Did you know that?"

"No, I didn't know any of that."

"You want to know why you didn't know that Nathan? You never asked. Her parent's house; the one she grew up in? The same one that they sold a week after you and her got married? She wanted to buy it. She wanted to raise her children in the same place she grew up in." Lucas ranted on, storming out of the elevator once the doors opened.

"Hey, hey, wait a minute!" Nathan called out after him, taking long strides until he caught with him, latching onto his arm. "When did she tell you all this?"

"A few weeks ago." Lucas answered glancing at his captured arm with Nathan immediately released.

"This would've been nice to know a few hours ago; you know before I signed a ten year agreement."

"And if I wasn't your brother or your wife's best friend unprivy to this information, you still would've signed the damn deal." Lucas snapped walking away to which he quickly turned back to face Nathan. "You took that deal, not because Haley trusts your judgment. You took it because you know she'd follow you wherever you go. She has her whole life. From her parents house to your apartment. From Tree Hill to Duke instead of Stanford. To LA instead of New York."

"Well…"

"And don't forget about the one time, the ONLY time she ever did something for herself and followed her own dream. You made her suffer for months on end for it."

"Yeah? Well at least I recognize and appreciate what my wife has given up for me. Can you say the same?"

For the second time now, Lucas didn't have much of a chance to process or investigate Nathan's statement. It was becoming quite frustrating on his part and luckily with things being somewhat smooth in his marriage, he thought he might be able to coax a conversation out of Brooke. Maybe even a truthful one.

"Uh guys?" Jake asked hesitantly, catching the tail end of the conversation. "The cabs waiting outside." He informed the two brothers who were locked in a very heated stare off.

"Just forget it." Lucas muttered rushing past Jake through the door. He had enough to deal with his own marriage; he couldn't worry too much about another.

X-x-X

It was nearly five in the morning when Lucas followed Jake and Nathan into the beach condo. They quietly made their way through the various kids strewn across the floor in the living and up the stairs into their respected bedrooms. Lucas briefly hesitated, before setting his suitcase down and taking off his pants and shirt. He gently slipped into the bed, careful not to wake up a sleeping Brooke.

He wasn't sure if he was doing the right thing, or if she would be angry that they had slept in the same bed. But he knew that in a few short hours, all the kids would be up and wide awake and that would mean very little sleep for a very long day ahead of him. Thanksgiving with the Scotts was a very hectic day.

"Luke?" Brooke mumbled lifting her head off of the pillow and rubbing her eyes.

"Yeah, it's me babe."

"What time is it?"

"A little after five." Lucas answered rubbing her hair as she laid her head back down on the pillow. "Is it okay if I sleep here?"

"Mmm-hmm."

Lucas smiled despite himself, knowing that in a few short hours she would be anything but sweet and loving. If being with Brooke Davis had taught him anything, it was that she, by no means was a morning person. She was always a fiercely independent person but there was nothing like her fury in the morning.

X-x-X

"_Another ten years?! In Boston?!"_

Brooke shook her head in disappointment as she heard Haley scream from the next room. Clearly, Nathan had finally told his wife what their future would be. She winced as she heard glass break and Nathan begging for some understanding and forgiveness. Brooke knew all about that.

"Sound brutal." Lucas flinched as he brushed his teeth from the doorway. Brooke gave him a tight smile before continuing applying her make-up. "Listen, about last night…"

"It's fine Luke."

"I mean I know nothing happened and all but we haven't shared the same bed…"

"In a really long time." She answered, capping her mascara and looking at him. "Look, can we just not make this into a bigger deal than it is? Because it's not. But in a few minutes, either your brother or my best friend is going to come knocking on that door needing one of us. So this non issue can just wait."

Lucas nodded, and Brooke did the same closing the discussion. He had hoped it would be a lot more than her shooting him down once more, but she was right. Once again their problems would be pushed aside for problems of another. It seemed like more often than not, they forgot they had a marriage. They forgot that they had to work at it. They forgot how to be in it.

"I'm going to head downstairs. Get breakfast going for the minions?" Lucas finally said throwing on a t shirt and walking out the door.

"Hey, morning." Peyton grinned as Lucas entered the kitchen. They both grimaced as they heard more screaming and something else shatter. "We'll hold off on the good part."

"Where's Jake?"

"He went to the store. I had a craving for peanut butter and pickles. It's crazy. I don't even know where I come up with this stuff." Peyton laughed throwing Lucas a loaf of bread. "Think you can handle toast duty?"

"I think I can manage."

"Good. Where's Brooke?"

"Upstairs."

"So…how are things?" she probed quirking up her eyebrow. Lucas gave her one look and she laughed and threw her hands up in surrender. "Okay, okay, I know that's the taboo subject in our group of friends but…"

"But what?"

"She's my best friend Lucas. And you've always kinda been the guy in my life. So when I see the two of you hurting so much when I know you love each other too much…Look, I'm just concerned. Everyone is."

"_HOW COULD YOU DO THIS WITHOUT EVEN TALKING TO ME?!"_

"I think everyone should be concerned about them." Lucas answered pointing in finger to the upstairs.

"They'll be fine; they always are."

"So are me and Brooke." Lucas replied as Peyton gave him a fake smile.

"Sure Luke."


	7. Remove This Doubt

**A/N: Thanks for all the great reviews. A little background info: everything in all the season's happened, except of course Lucas stayed with Brooke and Jake stayed with Peyton. Keith never died in the school shooting either. He'll be in the story soon. So enjoy, and this chapter is a little slow, I'll admit. But its a filler and I got this really amazing idea while writing it. Leave some love ppl :)  
**

Remove This Doubt

Brooke stepped out of the SUV, clutching her pea coat tighter to her body. She reached down, opting to grab Noah's hand instead of her husband that had stepped out just before her. She walked up the short path to the Scott abode, staying oddly quiet through everyone else's chatter. It was bitter cold, even for a Tree Hill Thanksgiving and it didn't seem like it was ever going to let up.

"Look at all my babies!" Deb gushed meeting the group at the door. She helped her daughter in law out of her coat and gave Nathan a weary look at how unhappy Haley looked. "Haley, Peyton. The two of you are gorgeous!"

"Thank you Mrs. Scott." Peyton smiled throwing her coat up on the rack. "Where's Karen?"

"Cooking up quite a feast in there." Deb answered as she watched Haley walk down the hallway. "I uh, I'll just play the perfect hostess so we can all have an edible dinner. That sounds good doesn't it?"

"I'm sure she's been cooking for days." Lucas said, following everyone into the living room.

Haley was still refusing to talk to Nathan, much less acknowledge his existence, choosing to waddle her way into the kitchen to see if Karen needed any help. Nathan tried to keep the lot of the small boys occupied and quieted down, not to get them too wound up before dinner time. Peyton and Jake were joined at the hip; him closely holding her to keep her swollen body warm.

Lucas sat down, and Brooke chose to make herself useful in the kitchen as well. He seemed quiet, more broody than usual and it was far more than she could handle. It appeared that them sleeping in the same bed for a few hours had somehow unraveled the little bit of headway they had managed to make in the past several days.

"I'll forgive you tutor girl if you really need me." Brooke winked, taking a seat at the counter and began peeling the potatoes.

"He's such an ass." Haley grumbled, throwing the pea pods in the sink. Still, a small smile played at her lips.

"Yes, yes he is." Brooke agreed handing the strainer of potatoes to Karen. "He shouldn't have made that decision without you."

"What decision?"

Brooke and Haley looked at one another before Haley spoke. "We, he was going to announce it at dinner, but what the hell? I was one of the last to know so I guess I get the right to spoil the surprise."

"Haley, dear. You're rambling." Karen smiled rubbing the girl's back.

"He signed a ten year contract with the Celtics. How fantastic." She muttered throwing the remaining vegetables in the pot.

"Oh dear."

"Are we talking about the rant fest that was this morning?" Peyton smirked making her way into the kitchen, throwing on an apron. "I was having the best dream of my life. And the baby wasn't kicking so much that I was having to wake up every five minutes to pee and the boys weren't jumping on my bed, and Jenny wasn't blasting her music." She looked up dreamily. "God, it was pure heaven."

"Until Haley's hormonal girl scream pierced through the house." Brooke finished, ducking as Haley threw some flour at her.

"Hey! I haven't heard you scream that loudly since senior year and if I remember there was a certain scrunchie on the door…"

"Haley James! I'm impressed." Peyton put her fist up as Haley blushed and bumped her fist against Peyton's.

"Yeah, tutor girl. I never thought you had it in you."

"Says the girl who cried afterwards one night from the beauty of the whole experience." Haley teased dramically.

"Haley!" Brooke seethed, shoving her shoulder lightly. "His mom is right there." She said through clenched teeth.

"It's alright Brooke." Karen smiled as she prepared the turkey. "I kinda figured that out when Sophie and Noah were born. I'm sure the stork didn't bring you my grandchildren."

"With her boyfriend." Karen sighed, shrugging her shoulders. "She wanted to spend this year with his family."

"Uh oh. Getting to know the fam. Lets just hope she doesn't pull a 'Haley'." Brooke laughed seeing the expressions on the two woman's faces. "I'm sure she won't come home asking to get married. Geez."

"Like you and Lucas didn't almost get married senior year." Haley retorted as Karen dropped the pot she was carrying. Haley's eyes got wide and she quickly clamped her hand over her mouth. "Oops."

"But we didn't get married. We didn't even almost get married. We thought about maybe getting married." Brooke rambled throwing her hands up in defeat. "Sorry Karen."

"Well then, I'm just going to go uh, find sometime do to. In there. Away from all the weird awkward tension." Haley grinned sheepishly, practically bolting out of the kitchen. "Peyton!"

"Uh, yeah yeah. Me too."

"That's some, interesting news." Karen started, bending over to pick up all the carrots she had spilled all over the floor. "I suppose it doesn't really matter though. You got married eventually. How are the two of you?"

Brooke's face fell at that question. It always managed to do that. Everyone knew how they were. Why everyone insisted they always ask that damn question was beyond her. But as of this very day, she had less than six months to make her marriage work. With the way things were going though, it was a constant uphill battle that didn't seem like it was ever going to let up.

"We're fine." Brooke answered, avoiding Karen's gaze. Karen didn't respond, just continued to study Brooke until she couldn't take it anymore. Brooke slammed the knife down on the counter and picked her head up to look at Karen. "What? We're not okay. You know we're not okay. We haven't been okay in a very long time."

"Why is that?"

Brooke dramatically sighed. "I don't know. Because we never see one another. Because I'm too busy sewing second grade play costumes and he's too busy scouting the next best thing. He has front row tickets to the Final Four. Did you know that? Hmm?"

"Yes. I did."

"VIP seats to every single Bowl Game. He's one of the top agents in the business. Now ask me when's the last time I went to a fashion week in Paris? Hell, when's the last time I went to a fashion show, period? My career is important to me too you know?"

"I know." Karen nodded, taking a seat beside Brooke and grasping it lightly. "I know what it's like to be a mom and for it to take up every single second of your day. It's frustrating. It's absolutely infuriating some days. It's not fair sometimes…"

"When we were seniors in high school, I had this amazing opportunity to do a fashion show. It could've been my shot. But I left because I knew I would always have another chance at that. I would never get back being seventeen again." Brooke explained, taking a deep breath before continuing. "A part of me, feels the same way about being a mom. I mean, it's hard putting my dream dead last to everyone else; including Sophie and Noah. They're my babies though and every single memory I have, I wouldn't trade for the world."

"And you feel like Lucas isn't sacrificing as much as you are?" Karen concluded as Brooke nodded. "You know what my mom told me when pregnant with Lucas after Dan had left me? I was so heartbroken." She pushed some of Brooke's hair out of her face. "She told me that one person was always going to love more, commit more and sacrifice more than the other."

"Well I think that kinda sucks."

"It does suck sweetie." Karen chuckled, bringing her hand down the cup Brooke's cheek. "And unfortunately, it's usually the women doing it. We're stronger for it though and I think one day you'll realize that everything you're going through will be worth it."

"I love him Karen. You have to know that." Brooke sniffled, looking down at her hands in shame. She really didn't want to cry in front of her mother in law.

"I do. He knows it too. Why do you I feel like you're not the one who's so sure?"

Was she?

X-x-X

"You have nothing on these skills old man."

Lucas laughed as he watched his brother and nephew play a game of one on one. When he was a kid, he had imagined that in a perfect world, that's how it would've ended up with his own father. It never worked out that way, except with Keith and for that he was grateful for it.

"How you let the old guy school both of you." Dan Scott smirked, rolling up the sleeves to his button down shirt and holding his hands out for the ball.

"Dad, you haven't beaten me since I was fourteen." Nathan smirked, checking the ball to his father. "Besides, we wouldn't want you to break a hip now would we?"

"Very funny son." Dan remarked shooting the ball and watching as it swished into the basket. "Three zip. Whatcha gonna do now?"

Lucas shook his head in amusement as he watched three generations of Scott boys play the one sport that bonded them together. It hadn't always been this easy for the lot of them to interact so easily; it had taken years. His past with his real father pained him a great deal but all of them had moved on and accepted that Lucas would always think of Keith as 'Dad."

"You don't want to join in Lucas?" Dan asked, quickly stealing the ball from James and going for a lay up. "Come on. The two broken hearts against the healthy one. We can't lose."

"I don't think so Dan. The way I play nowadays, I do good to beat Noah."

"Can I play?" Jenny asked, coming onto the makeshift basketball court. James rolled his eyes and continued to shoot baskets.

"Yeah, go ahead Jenn. Why don't you show James how do shoot a decent free throw." Nathan replied, stepping off the court to sit beside Lucas.

"I can shoot a decent free throw." James defended chucking the ball to Jenny.

"Dude, you're free throws suck." She replied, effortlessly tossing the ball into the hoop, all the while keeping her eyes on James.

"Thatha girl Jenn!" Dan whistled as the two teenagers began a one on one game. "She's pretty good." He said stepping up and standing in front of his two sons. "I'm going to go see if your mothers need help with anything."

"Do you think if Peyton had been good at basketball, it would've been grosser for the two of you to go out?" Nathan asked as he studied the lanky teen. She wasn't Peyton's biologically, but with jeans, converse, and a Led Zeppelin t shirt, she had Peyton written all over her. "I mean you two kinda look alike, but that would've just been freaky."

"Okay, gross." Lucas winced, shaking his head. "Besides all that, I am married to her best friend."

"We're okay-right?"

"You still annoy the piss out of me." Lucas frowned. "But eventually, I'm going to have to accept that you are my pesky little brother that I'm always going to have to deal with."

"Haley's pretty upset." Nathan said putting his forearms on his legs and leaning forward. "I know I signed and all but what do you think it would take for me to get out of that contract?"

"Seriously?" Lucas raised his eyebrows in disbelief. "A whole helluva lot."

"What if I got injured?"

"Nathan!"

"Not bad enough to seriously hurt me. Just enough to wear they would have to release me of my contract so I could retire." Nathan clarified as Lucas vigorously shook his head.

"Do you not even realize the serious legal repercussions that could cause?"

"Do you not even realize that this could end my marriage?" Nathan mocked, sitting up straight. "I wasn't thinking before. I seriously can't make Haley that unhappy on purpose."

"Let me see what I can do first." Lucas relented slightly. "If you had just listened to me to begin with…"

"Yeah, I know okay? But you would still do anything you could to make Brooke happy wouldn't you?"

Would he?


	8. Malt Liquor

**A/N: So, I was re-reading the last chapter and I profusely apologize for the typos and errors. Man, they were horrible. Anyway, hopefully this chapter won't be too bad. It's mostly Laley and Brathan friendship. There are a lot of secrets going to be coming out and not necessarily soon. I'm almost positive this will be a happy Brucas ending but don't necessarily count on it. I want it to be happy Brucas. We'll see. Anyway, thanks for the amazing reviews, you guys rock and keep them coming. Enjoy!**

Malt Liquor Tastes Better When You Have Problems

Brooke huffed in frustration as she slammed the last cabinet shut. Crossing her arms over her chest and leaning her back against the counter, she blew her breath out watching as her bangs flew up and back down on her forehead. Holidays were one thing; if it were just her, the kids…and well, usually, Lucas. Not that she didn't love Lucas's family or her dearest friends, but right then at that particular time in her life, she could really do without.

There was too much going on in her life; too much she didn't want to think about, too much to deal with, without the pain of Thanksgiving with the Scotts to boot. She had checked her voicemail just minutes earlier and after rolling her eyes at the four her mother left her, her heart nearly stopped at the last one. It was one of her company's shareholders and it was not good news.

"What's wrong with you?" Peyton frowned coming into the kitchen. "Did you eat the cookies too? Because Deb made those. I would've warned you…"

"No, no." Brooke waved her hand distractly, cutting Peyton off and staring at the floor. Her head snapped up as Nathan came bumbling in, looking through all the cabinets. "There's no liquor here."

"Seriously?" he asked, slamming the door shut and leaning against the counter, mimicking Brooke.

"Seriously."

"Uh, maybe that's because you're mother and uncle are recovering alcoholics." Peyton rolled her eyes, dumbfounded by the two in front of her.

"We need liquor." Brooke proclaimed, ignoring Peyton and grabbing her jacket. She briefly looked at Nathan. "You coming?"

"Hello?!" Peyton yelled throwing her hands up. "Thanksgiving. Next room. Quality family time."

"Please." Brooke and Nathan scoffed at the same time.

"Lucas is trying to dissect the fact that we slept in the same bed for three hours." Brooke explained.

"Haley's still pissed at me. She won't even speak to me." Nathan added, closing the buttons on his jacket.

"So you're running away?!" Peyton asked incredulously as the two nodded, heading for the door. "Wait! What do you want me to tell everyone?"

"We went to the store."

"Yeah, to get you something weird. For your cravings." Nathan clarified opening the door for Brooke. "See ya later Peyton."

"Guys!"

X-x-X

Lucas harshly blew into his hands as he stepped out onto the cold back deck. The temperature had decided to suddenly drop considerable, and small snow flurries were swirling around. He sighed when he looked to his left and saw what he had come outside to find. His best friend, pregnant, scared, cold, and hurt, and all alone bundled in a blanket.

"I was looking for you." Lucas said taking a seat beside her. He spread his one arm along the back of the bench and she opened up the blanket, curling her swollen body in the crook of his arm. She rested her head on his shoulder and looked up at him with sad eyes. He took the opportunity to drop a small kiss on her forehead.

"I really love it here." She whispered, looking out into the backyard. "And how great would it have been for James to play for the Ravens?"

"Pretty great." Lucas agreed, memories of his own senior year flashing before his eyes.

"In some weird twisted way, it feels like punishment. Karma almost."

"How's that?"

"I left for the tour without consulting him." Haley explained, once again looking up to Lucas. "And now he's signed a contract without consulting me."

"That's not even a close comparison." Lucas argued shaking his head. "I mean you were young and you didn't have children then and it was for ten years. This is a big deal and you should be upset."

"Then why didn't you stop him from doing it?" she challenged, removing her gaze from his.

"You didn't let me stop you from going on tour."

"You just said that was different!"

"It is different." He relented rubbing her arm soothingly. "But it's kind of the same too. You had to make the mistake to learn from it. Hales, I know you're really hurt and you don't really understand it but he does. He knows what a huge mistake he's made and we're going to try and fix it. Okay?"

"I'd like to see you put this much effort into your own marriage." Haley grumbled, almost low enough that Lucas didn't hear.

Almost.

"Excuse me?"

"Look," she started, releasing herself from Lucas grasp. "I gave Brooke grief about it and I suppose I should give it to you too."

"Grief about what?"

She bit her lip. "I'm not sure what exactly happened all of a sudden to make the two of you decide that you could live without one another. And I think throughout the majority of the relationship it's been Brooke fighting to be with you. It really gets tiring, you know?"

"You're saying I'm passive aggressive."

"I'm saying in the land of Passive Aggressivo, you are their king."

X-X-X

Nathan got out of the car, looking up at the sky and it's falling snow flakes. Tree Hill rarely saw snow; in fact, he was sure the last time it snowed was when he was in the sixth grade decades ago. He shoved his hands in his pockets, trudging through the slush following Brooke into the bar.

"God, did you see how many cars where in the parking lot?" he asked once they stepped inside the warm and dimly lit bar.

"Yeah, you know for some people like us," she stated shaking off her scarf, "holidays with the family really just make you want to get drunk."

"We can't get drunk Brooke." Nathan received a blank stare at his comment. "Brooke, we still have to go back and see our families. Deal with our kids."

"Oh, you mean reality?"

"Well yeah."

"Then yeah. I'm going to need lots and lots of liquor." She bobbed her head stepping from the hallway into the main room of the bar filled with pool tables. She marched straight up to the crowded bar, almost instantly gaining the bartenders attention. "Double shot of tequila and a double scotch on the rocks."

"Thanks." Nathan said once he made it up to the bar and Brooke handed him his drink. He watched as she quickly drowned her shot and wordlessly signaled for another one. "This brings back old times huh?"

"Oh yes." She laughed throwing back her second shot and shaking her head. "Woo. Can I get a pitcher of beer?" she ordered and turned around, leaning against the bar as she waited. "We haven't done this since college."

Even though Brooke and Nathan were never really close in high school, they did manage to get closer in college. While Haley and Lucas had their bonding time together, it stuck Brooke and Nathan in the same boat many nights. They hated it at first; nights filled with awkward silences and bitter battles of which movie to watch. Soon though, they found a common interest in guys with the names of Jack Daniels, Captain Morgan, Jose Cuervo, and Jim Bean.

"We really shouldn't be doing it now." Nathan sucked his teeth at the harsh taste of the liquor.

"Why's that?" she questioned grabbing the pitcher, paying the bartender, and walking past Nathan to the pool tables.

"Because if some asshole paparazzi sees me in here with you, they're going to have a field day." Nathan answered grabbing two pools sticks, throwing on to Brooke. "I'm not at home on Thanksgiving with my pregnant wife?"

X-x-X

"Where's Nathan?"

Peyton froze playing with the two boys in front of her at Haley's question. She couldn't exactly lie to Haley. She was her best friend. She wouldn't let her brain entertain the thoughts that she was in fact upset, pregnant, scary and hormonal. She was sure that Lucas would be next in wondering where Brooke was and she really didn't want to lie to him either.

"Brooke?" Lucas looked around the living room, confirming Peyton's suspicions.

"Brooke and Nathan aren't here?" Karen shuffled into the room bringing along a tray of food. "That's great. Keith is late too."

"They uh," Peyton cleared her throat looking up at Lucas and Haley. "I had this craving for some um, pretzels and relish, with some peanut butter." She grimaced at how horrible that sounded; both to eat and as a lie. "They volunteered to go."

"When did they leave?"

"Not that long ago…"

X-x-X

"So do you think Peyton caved?"

"She will after we've been gone long enough." Brooke joked, leaning over and effortlessly shooting the eight ball in the pocket. "Game hot shot."

"To horrible people like us." Nathan toasted clinking his glass next to Brooke's. "For abandoning our families on Thanksgiving to get trashed."

"We're not horrible." Brooke disagreed, setting her glass down. "Luke and I had our very first date here."

"Let me guess, you choose." Nathan laughed, looking around the seedy condition of the bar.

"Hey!" Brooke playfully shoved his shoulder. They settled into a comfortable silence, as Brooke gathered her thoughts. "Nathan?"

"Hmm?"

"He asked for another kid."

"Lucas?"

Nathan shook his head in disapproval. For his brother to be as brilliant as he was, he could really be dense. Brooke wasn't even his wife, and wasn't even a relatively close friend most days, but he wasn't oblivious to her thoughts and feelings. Realization suddenly dawned on him as to what the root of their separation was really all about.

"Oh." He nodded, taking her hand in his. "Well, we'll get through this. Don't we always?"

They always managed to in the past. They had formed a kinship in college, each relying on the other at the most tumultuous time in their respective lives. When Lucas found out about his heart condition in college, he had quit the basketball team, forcing him to resign his dream and his scholarship. Brooke, in turn, had to drop out to support the pair. It wasn't much of a sacrifice then, not for her, and she was happy to do it. Now, she wasn't so sure that was such a good time.

Shortly there after, Nathan had injured himself and with Haley and Lucas busy with school, it was up to Brooke to look after the surly player. It only lasted a few months, but the pair had grown closer because of it. But in the end, he ended up being there for her, more than she had ever thought possible.

"Can you believe he asked that?" Brooke wondered almost to herself. "After everything; he's not even around most days as it is now!"

"My brother is clueless Brooke." Nathan shrugged, not being able to offer up an excuse or an explanation.

"His brother is clueless too." She winked, but her smile never reached her eyes. Her dimples never showed.

"What else are you thinking about?"

Brooke ran her finger around the rim of her glass. "In college, when you were hurt, remember?"

"How could I forget?"

"Lucas and Haley went to that book festival in Charleston that one weekend." Brooke continued, pausing only slightly to see his reaction. Nathan didn't show much of one, not that she was surprised but recognition did shine through his blue eyes. "_The_ weekend."

"Do you regret it?"

She thought for a moment. "Honestly? Sometimes. What life would've been like otherwise. Hindsight is supposed to be 20/20, you know? I've come to find out that's not always the case."

"What do you think Lucas would do if he found out?" Nathan asked and watched for her response as he chugged the remainder of the beer.

"He would be hurt." She affirmed. "Devastated really."

"You want another pitcher?" he motioned to the empty container between the two.

"No, I think I need something stronger."


	9. The Mordant Liquor of Tears

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! Here's the update and the next one should be up soon. I'm feeling quite inspirational :). Enjoy!**

The Mordant Liquor of Tears

Lucas checked his watch for the seventh time in five minutes. It was nearly four in the afternoon and his mother was getting anxious to serve dinner. She seemed in better spirits since Keith had finally gotten home, but it did nothing to sooth Lucas's anger at Brooke not being there. He watched as Haley looked out onto the backyard; her hand protecting her swollen bump. He couldn't tell if she was sad or pissed.

"Where the hell are they Luke?" she asked, frustration echoing through her voice as she turned to look at him and threw her hands up in the air.

He gave her a nervous shrug before backing out of the crowded living room. He knew his wife and he knew his brother and he knew neither of them would have so selflessly volunteered to go get Peyton anything from the store; regardless of whether she was pregnant or not. Brooke had no sympathy for pregnant women, in the slightest and Nathan wouldn't bow down and go anywhere for anyone but Haley.

And he knew Peyton.

"You're lying Peyton." He smirked, leaning up against the kitchen counter.

"What?" she stuttered, her eyes going wide, but refusing to meet his gaze. "I don't lie Lucas. That's wrong."

"About as wrong as Nathan and Brooke going to get trashed on Thanksgiving?"

X-x-X

"We are so trashed."

Nathan shook his head in amusement as Brooke giggled, throwing her arms around his neck. He was almost worried about her; she was always one to hold her liquor and hold it well, but she had practically drowned out the entire bar in the short time period they had been there. Nathan, though slightly tipsy, was rational enough not to go shot for shot with the bubbly brunette.

"This is the most I've seen you happy in a while." He thought out loud as he gently helped her take a seat.

"This is the happiest I've been in a while." She hiccupped, throwing herself into another fit of giggles. "Nathan!"

"Yes, Queen Lush?"

"Shut up!" she tried to shove his shoulder but missed by a mile, throwing herself off balance to which Nathan quickly compensated by grabbing her.

"Ok, Cookie. I think it's time we go home." He now shook his head in annoyance. Brooke was never anything but a handful. He gave her once last look before pulling out his cell phone and dialing Karen's house number.

"Hell-hello? Guys! Shut up!" Nathan winced as he heard Jenny's piercing scream through the phone. He pulled it back from his ear glancing over at a saddened Brooke. "Uncle Nate? Is that you? You'd better hurry- Alex! Stop pulling Noah's hair! Aunt Haley's really mad. She's scary almost. Noah! Don't you put that in your mouth!..."

"You're right Brooke." Nathan slapped his phone shut, shoving it in his pocket. "This was so a good idea."

"I can't remember the last time I was happy." Brooke solemnly looked up from her hands, confusion masking her face. "When's the last time we kissed?"

"Uh, high school?" Nathan questioned, racking his brain for answers.

"No, not you. Eww." She waved her hand, dismissing him. "Lucas. When's the last time I kissed Lucas? I can't remember. It's like everything it's just a motion. Day in and day out. Nothing ever changes."

"Sometimes life gets that way Brooke."

"No, not with me it doesn't." she shook her head. "But now it is. I can't stop the change. Everything's crumbling down around me. Lucas and I are further apart; now more than ever. I'm losing my company…"

"Whoa, wait, hang on." Nathan interrupted, placing his hand on top of hers. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Oh." She shoved her head out of her face, sighing in the process. "The shareholders have asked that I resign. They say I'm not taking an active enough roll in the company." She used air quotes for emphasis, and rolled her eyes. "Which I mean they're right. I don't have the _time_ or the energy to throw all my efforts into the company."

"But it's your company!"

"I know!" she retorted, allowing her anger to get the best of her. "Why do you think I freaked when Lucas asked for another kid? I don't have enough time for _me _much less another freaking baby!"

"Why don't you tell him you don't want any more kids?" Nathan questioned quirking up an eyebrow.

"The same reason you didn't tell Haley." She snapped, most of her drunkenness wearing off. "It would break their picturesque little hearts. Haley wants the big family so she can make things right, the way her parents couldn't and Lucas wants to over compensate for not having a real family when he was going up. But for people like you who grew up with an ass of a father and absentee drunk of a mother and for people like me who was raised by nannies; we don't even want to think about putting a kid through that. Because at the end of the day, nine times out of ten you are going to be your father's son and I'm going to be my mother's daughter. We're genetically disposition to be screw ups."

"I'm not a screw up." Nathan defended stubbornly even though he could validate Brooke's point.

"Says the boy who signed a contract without consulting his pregnant wife." Brooke argued signaling for another round of drinks.

"Coming from the girl who got an abortion without telling her boyfriend!"

Brooke sucked in her breath as if she had been slapped. She gulped, hard, and clenched her teeth shut. It was one thing to actually experience, one thing to have that unspoken code of silence between the two of them. But it was downright hurtful for him to break that bond and throw it up in her face. It was painful enough as it was without someone bringing it up.

"You feel better now hot shot?" she bit out grabbing her purse and stomping past him.

"Brooke wait." He grabbed her arm gently, stopping her for going any further. "I'm sorry okay?"

"That's low." She gritted, taking a step and setting herself into the seat. She quickly drowned the drink in front of her, struggling to get her emotions in check. When she had found out that she was pregnant in college, she had panicked. She and Lucas were struggling enough as it was but to add a baby onto that would've been insane.

"I know. I'm sorry." Nathan apologized, remorse filling him. The fact was, Brooke had trusted him enough to help her take care of it. He still felt guilty about it; he knew that if Lucas helped Haley do something like that it would probably be unforgivable but he did understand Brooke and he did help her. He promised he would assist her and he promised he would never tell.

"Look, you're my person."

"Your person?"

"You know, when I made the appointment I had to have a person to take me home and take care of me and to make sure I didn't die." She explained, pausing for a moment. "I couldn't necessarily put down Lucas or Haley or hell even Peyton. Lucas will never know. Haley and Peyton would've never understood because they were already mothers. So you were my only option. And even though that was over ten years ago, I still think of you as my person Nate. On that imaginary emergency contact card, you're my person."

"Because you know I won't judge you."

She smirked. "Only by default."

X-x-X

Lucas begrudgingly sat down at the dinner table, slightly cursing his carefree wife. It was now almost five and she and his idiot of a brother had been gone for hours on end. Peyton would neither deny nor confirm his suspicions of them going to get liquored up, but he knew his wife and he knew his brother. He knew they liked their liquor but this was a little bit ridiculous.

"Nathan just called." Keith said coming into the dinning room. Haley and Lucas instantly jumped up.

"Where are they?"

"Is he okay?"

"Yeah, they're fine." Keith chuckled motioning for the two to sit down. "A little bit inebriated, but they're okay. I'm going to go pick them up."

"I'm going with you." Haley announced throwing her napkin down on the table.

"Me too." Lucas mimicked standing up.

"No, you two are going to sit down and eat Thanksgiving dinner while I go and pick up the family lushes."

"Like hell I am." Haley protested making sure Keith knew that she wasn't backing down.

"What's a lush?" Noah asked looking up at his grandfather.

"Nothing Noah. Luke, stay here. I'm going to take Haley with me."

"Come on Dad!" Lucas ran his fingers through his overgrown hair. This was oddly reminiscent of a bad high school argument. He glanced over to see Peyton with her head down, playing with her napkin. "Real great Peyton."

"Me?!" she asked incredulously standing up at quickly as she could manage. "Hello? Yeah five months pregnant Peyton is going to stop six four NBA star Nathan and a hell bent Brooke. They were out the door before I could even attempt to get out of the chair!"

"You still lied."

"Mommy told a lie!"

"Are we five now Luke? Grow up!"

"Okay, okay, okay." Karen shouted from the head of the table. "Deep breathes everyone okay? Now, Lucas Eugene Scott sit down now." She commanded instantly making him sit down. "Keith, take Haley and go get Brooke and Nathan. We're going to sit down and eat this meal I've been slaving over for three days now. Go."

"Come on Hormonal Haley, lets go."

X-x-X

Keith helped Haley inside the bar which was severely more crowded than it was hours beforehand. Haley kept her thick overcoat wrapped securely around her body, shielding it from any harm and all the leers being thrown her way. Keith helped push their way through until they finally spotted Brooke in the corner dancing as Nathan held his head down in embarrassment.

"I hope you're cowering in fear." Haley growled once they reached the duo.

"Uncle Keith!" Brooke squealed throwing her body into Keith's arms.

"Had one too many Brookie?" Keith asked, amusement playing in his voice as he tried to steady her.

"She had one too many within the first five minutes." Nathan volunteered, only to receive a glare from Haley. A few moments later he was met with her hand on the back of his head. "Damn it Haley!"

"Okay kids." Keith interfered throwing his arm between Nathan and Haley. Brooke took the opportunity to latch onto Haley, squeezing her tightly.

"Brooke. Air. Issue. Seriously." Haley chocked out, pushing Brooke off of her but not even she could be mad at her happy state.

"Will you take me home to my babies Keith?" Brooke requested, leaning on Keith's shoulder for support. She gave Nathan a sad look to which he acknowledged with a nod. Haley looked between the two, noticing it but not quite understanding.

"What was all this about?" Haley whispered quietly as they walked to the car. She was leaning on his chest, both helping the other walk in a straight line. Brooke and Keith were several feet in front of them laughing as Keith twirled Brooke around.

"I'm her person." Nathan shrugged.

"That's good." Haley nodded. "I'm Luke's person."

"Hey," he stopped the two of them, turning to face her. He bent down and brushed his lips across her forehead, eliciting the first smile out of her all day. "I'm sorry. About everything I mean. I'm going to fix it though Hales. You'll see."

"It's okay." She soothed, reaching up and gently rubbing his stubble. "I'd follow you anywhere."

"That's the thing though. You shouldn't have too. For once in out lives, I'd like to follow you somewhere. Because you, Mrs. Scott I would definitely follow anywhere."

"Hey! Lovebirds! Let's go." Brooke hollered, twirling her finger above her head, slightly knocking her off balance. Nathan and Haley laughed at their ruined moment and the two caught up to Brooke and Keith fairly quickly. Keith helped Brooke in the car, slamming the door shut.

"Keys." Haley demanded holding her hand out to Nathan. He reluctantly handed them over, kissing her cheek in the process. "Keith, you gonna follow us?"

"Yup, right behind ya Hales." Keith winked and watched as Nathan helped Haley settle into the driver's seat.

Brooke rested her head against the back of the headrest, her drunken state wearing off with each passing mile. The sobering truth was, she had to face reality. Reality sucked. A ghost of a smile appeared as she watched the car in front of her as Nathan put his hand on the back of Haley's head, rubbing it tenderly. Her smile quickly turned to horror as she watched a car run a red light and slam into the car.

Haley's side of the car.

"Oh my God."


	10. Wreck of the Day

Wreck of the Day

This was a nightmare.

Brooke was beyond worried. She hadn't stopped pacing since she and Keith had arrived at hospital, closely following the ambulances. Keith sat with his face in his hands, watching Brooke walk back and forth. The police had just left, questioning the two and informing Brooke of what they knew. Of course the drunk driver who t-boned Nathan and Haley had escaped unscathed, but from what she could tell, the couple hadn't been so lucky.

Sobriety was a quick thing, as she realized she had to make the phone call to the house to inform everyone of what was going on. Keith had offered but Brooke had insisted, knowing that if she hadn't of been a coward and a lush at heart, she wouldn't have dragged Nathan with her and Haley wouldn't have had to come and drive him home.

She stopped, placing her hand on her forehead. "They're going to be okay right?"

"I don't know." Keith told her honestly as they studied one another intently.

"They're going to be okay." Brooke nodded her head, trying desperately to convince herself. "They have to be okay."

"Brooke!"

Her head snapped up to see Lucas, followed by Deb, Dan, Karen, and Peyton rushing into the hospital. Karen hugged Keith, asking if there were any news as Keith shook his head no. Dan had his arm around Deb's shoulder as they listened on. Lucas rushed into Brooke's arms, kissing her passionately before cupping her face in his hands. They looked at each for a moment and he crushed her body in his arms.

"You're safe." He breathe in her hair, squeezing her tight.

"I'm fine." She said awkwardly, slightly pushing him off and putting space between them.

"What exactly happened?" Peyton asked as she too hugged Brooke.

Brooke sighed. "Haley was driving in front of us and some asshole ran the red light. They hit her side, so I dunno; I dunno if she's okay, I don't know if the baby's okay…"

Brooke allowed herself to look at Lucas and she knew from experience what his facial expression entailed. He was disappointed in her; and she felt as if that's all he seemed to feel about her lately. She could tell he was worried, mostly about Haley and Nathan now, but worried about them as well. He had to know that things were bad if his wife wanted to leave Thanksgiving dinner to go out and get drunk.

"Where are the kids?" she squeaked out after several moments of silence.

Lucas simply looked at her. She was asking about the kids now. Now, after abandoning them to get drunk. He shook his head, running a hand over his tired face and walked off. He couldn't deal with her at the moment. He was happy she was safe, thankful really, but the fact remained that he still had other people to worry about. Once again, their obvious lack of a bond, marriage or otherwise, was clearly apparent.

"Jake is watching them." Peyton explained after Lucas refused to answer. "Jenny and James are helping him. James didn't want to come; the boys are really confused right now and he thought if it would be best if he stayed with them."

"That's probably a good idea."

"Brooke Scott?" Brooke turned around to see a nurse in the entrance of the waiting room. She gave a quick glance at everyone and walked to the nurse. "Mrs. Scott? Good, come with me."

"Where are we going?"

"Mr. Scott is asking for you." The nurse explained holding the door open for Brooke.

"He wants you?" Lucas nearly spat at how unbelievable it sounded to his ears. He quickly made his way up to Brooke. "Did I miss something?"

"Whatever you have against me, is fine. I probably deserve it. But I'm sick out of my mind with worry and so is everyone else so hold you're tongue and respect them until we get some privacy. Then you can yell and scream all you want." Brooke seethed, slightly calming Lucas down.

"How is he?" Lucas asked never taking his eyes off of Brooke.

He's going to be fine. He's stable; his leg his broken and he'll need physical therapy but he'll survive."

"What about his wife? Our daughter in law?" Deb questioned with tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry. She's still in surgery."

X-x-X

After Lucas had watched Brooke walk off, it was more than he could take. Ignoring his mom's protests, he walked out of the hospital. He knew Peyton would eventually come and find him and that was okay, but at the moment he was past just being worried about Haley, and more so mad at the entire situation as a whole.

He had thought about it for months; sitting in his big leather chair, Scotch to his right, looking out at the ocean. Even though Dan had changed his ways for the most part and had worked it out with Deb, most nights he felt just like his father. An unhappy wife, barely seen kids, and him himself being absent the majority of the time.

He didn't know where they had gone wrong; what catalyst had set off their downward spiral. He knew a part of it was his long hours and both their demanding careers. Brooke had sacrificed her career more so in the past year than he had, and he realized that. But maybe it was too late.

"You hardly ever lose your cool." Peyton said walking out into the cool night air. She wrapped her arms as best she could around her bulging body, making her way to Lucas.

"I know." Lucas sighed, shrugging off his coat and placing it on her shoulder as she smiled in thanks. "This is a really explosive situation as it is."

"It's not her fault."

"Brooke's? No, I know." Lucas kicked the ground, staring at it intently. "It's just everything. Our crapshoot marriage, and us taking one step forward and three steps back, and this strained Thanksgiving, and now this. This, it's just too much."

"Haley's one of my best friends. We've been pregnant together." Peyton started, uncertain of where she was going. "If she loses this baby, how am I going to face her?"

"She would never hold it against you."

"No, you don't understand." Peyton bitterly laughed, tears prickling her eyes. "We were going to announce it at dinner. It was so hard, keeping it a secret for so long. We found out that we're having twins. Lucas, I'm going to have two babies, and she lost hers."

"We don't know that yet." Lucas mumbled, not even convincing himself.

"The babies, they would kick whenever Haley's kicked." Peyton explained, swiping at her eyes. "At the house, they stopped kicking, stop moving all together. I just got this really bad feeling. They haven't kicked Lucas. I don't know, it's just weird. We had this bond, and now I feel like it's been broken."

"Regardless of what happens Peyton, we just have to be there for her."

"Lucas, I can't." Peyton sobbed, throwing her body into his arms. "It's all my fault. If I, I should have just told you the truth from the beginning.

"Shh…it's going to be okay. It's no one's fault." He soothed even though in his heart he did harbor some blame towards his wife.

"God, I hope so."

X-x-X

Brooke slipped inside the dimly lit hospital room, collapsing her tired and slightly hung-over body in the chair. Nathan seemed to be asleep, or resting, she couldn't tell but she wasn't about to interrupt either. She figured that he had asked for her maybe to yell, or scream, or possibly even to cry. Whatever the case may have been, she was going to take it with a grain of salt and deal with it.

"They won't tell me anything." She heard him say, his eyes still closed. "That my wife and my child and those bastards won't even tell me how she's doing."

"Do you blame me?" she asked quietly slipping her hand in his own.

"No." he replied shortly opening his eyes and turning his head to look at her. "I blame myself."

"But she'll blame us." He nodded, agreeing with her logic and once again they settled into a comfortable silence.

"Do you remember when you told me that I was your person?"

"Yeah, I do." She laughed bitterly. "God, that seems like it was so long ago we had this conversation instead of a mere few hours."

"You're my person too, you know?"

"I didn't know that, no."

"You wanna know why I feel like this is my fault?" he grunted as he tried to push himself up into a sitting position. It was then Brooke noticed his knee in a support brace. "Because a few hours ago I was trying to figure out how to get out of that damn contract."

"I don't see how that's makes this your fault Nate."

"I asked Luke if they would let me out of the contract if I were injured. Here I am Brooke, my leg is broken and my ACL is torn completely."

She studied him for a moment. "But you're happy about that part right?"

"I didn't want her hurt though!" he cried, slamming his fist down on the bed. "This isn't fair to her!"

"Look, you've got to calm down." Brooke responded quickly, getting up and pulling his head into her chest, rubbing his back and he shed his tears. "You can't help Haley if you're a mess."

Nathan silently nodded, allowing himself to cry for a few more moments before pulling back and composing himself. He had never felt so helpless in his life. He felt like he had in high school, when Haley almost lost James, but this time a lot more hopeless.

"We'll get through this." Brooke promised, echoing his earlier one. She pushed some of his hair out of his face, stopping to rest her hand on his cheek. "We will."

"In high school, when Haley and I were still just dating…" he started looking her in the eye making sure she knew that this was important. "My grandparents showed up for my dad's birthday unannounced. Dad always rode me about how I would never be as good as he was. And then, my grandmother just drops this bomb."

"What?"

"Dad lied. He faked his injury in college so he wouldn't have to play anymore because my grandfather, his father, pushed him too hard."

Brooke took in the information for a moment and wondered why Nathan was revealing all this to her. Her eyes widened in realization when she connected all the dots together. She wasn't exactly sure if it was noble or stupid, but she knew that no matter what, she was going to have to harbor this secret for him and support him no matter what.

"Regardless of what happens to Haley, the NBA is a thing of the past for me." Nathan continued. "And I'm not saying it's going to be easy, because the game is one of my great loves."

"So you're sure you want to do this?" Brooke questioned, eyeing him carefully. She was all about the great sacrifice of love, but some things, you just shouldn't have to give up for love. Dreams, being one of them.

"Haley's the only thing I need to love in this world." Nathan sighed allowing himself to fall back on the bed. "But she can never know about this. It would hurt her, to know I'm giving up one of my dreams."

"There's a doctor, in LA. I designed her wedding dress and her daughter's wedding dress. She'll do anything for me; even make sure that your injury is a permanent one."

"Thank you." Nathan whispered, looking at his knee with sadness. "Brooke, what if she lost the baby?"

"I don't know." Brooke choked out, her own emotions getting the best of her. "I can't tell you what to say or what to do with her because the only baby I lost is one that I killed."

"Brooke…"

"I think; you're sacrificing a lot Nathan. And I really don't want you to get your father's age and regret it. But I get it. How are you going to help her? The most important thing you can do is just love her. That seems really simply doesn't it? It's not; its very hard to love someone's who's broken. And she will be Nathan. Losing a child, no matter what the circumstances causing something inside of you to snap. You should never out live your child; someone you helped create."

"I know it's going to be hard for her."

"It's going to be hard for you too Nathan. You're going to blame yourself and your going to be angry at the asshole that did it, and you may even harbor a little bit of resentment towards Haley because she wasn't strong enough to keep the baby alive. And guess what? All that, she's going to feel a millions times over. She's going to push you away and cling for dear life and be angry and be sad and pretend to be happy. It'll hurt her to look at other babies; at her own babies. But one day, it gets better. It never goes away, not really. There's a ache in your heart that only a mother gets. Patience Nate. That's what she needs from you. Everything else; it's up to her."

"Okay. I think I can do that. I have to do that right?" Nathan questioned as Brooke nodded, pulling him into a hug. "Thank you Brooke."

"I'm you're person."


	11. Grim Goodbye

**A/N: I wanted to take a second and thank everyone who takes the time to review. Their outstanding and it really motivates me to write for you guys. You guys rock. Anyway, onto the actual chapter...eh? What can I say? I don't really like the way it turned out but you can be the judge of that. I realize that it's been mostly Brooke's POV and I'm about to switch that up a bit so we can see what's going on with Lucas and the whorebag that is Rachel. I know you all hate me b/c of it but it's in there and she ain't going away. Not anytime soon, at least. So enjoy and let me know what you think. Any suggestions are really helpful. Oh, some ppl mentioned that Brooke didn't seem to upset about the whole Haley thing, and your right and I wrote it that way. It will get to her though, don't worry. Till next time...**

The Grim Goodbye

Brooke dropped her bags down beside her as she watched her two children sprint up the stairs. It had been a long couple of days and she was purely exhausted. She slammed the door behind her, feeling somewhat sad that Lucas had chosen not to drive with them home. In fact, he had been cold and distant ever since the night of the accident.

She had a feeling everyone would be feeling that for at least a short time. Running her fingers through her hair, she left the bags in the foyer and heading into the living room, plopping herself down on the sofa. Her thoughts drifted to the past several days and even though it was supposed to be Thanksgiving weekend, there wasn't a single thing to be thankful for.

The funeral was yesterday.

It took place on a miserable and cold day, much like the feelings in everyone's hearts. Haley remained stoic, nodding numbly whenever anyone offered their condolences. It wasn't worth anything, Brooke quickly realized and she had chosen not to say anything at all. Sorry would never be good enough in Haley's eyes and it wasn't something she wanted to fight about either.

The tiny white casket was so painful to look at. It didn't seem natural for something to fit in there; some _one_. Brooke knew it then, watching the small box seemingly float into the ground that this one event wasn't only a breaking point for Haley and possibly her marriage to Nathan but a catalyst to rip them all apart at the seems.

Afterwards, with everyone piling into the Scott mansion it had been quite stressful and hectic to say the least. Brooke and Peyton took to keeping the kids occupied, completely away from Haley who wouldn't even hug her own children. Jenny and James did their part, playing games and taking the children to the park so they wouldn't be exposed to the misery everyone else was experiencing.

Haley, in the midst of off the people had slipped away, struggling to deal with everything life had handed to her. It wasn't easy on her, and when Brooke found her in the bathtub, her head leaning against the cold tile, her expression blank, Brooke didn't say anything then either. She simple sat on the toilet with her chin in her palm, saying she was busy whenever someone would knock on the door.

Haley was grief-stricken, refusing to talk or acknowledge anyone. She hadn't eaten, hadn't even cried to Brooke's knowledge, and her eyes were sunk into whatever blank wall was around her. Nathan, well, he had somehow reverted back to a Nathan she hadn't seen pre-Haley and it was worrying to her. He was snapping at everyone, surly mostly, and wouldn't say much either. It seemed like the power couple, their impenetrable bond was broken the moment the baby had died inside Haley.

The way Lucas was acting didn't make her think they were any better. Deep down, on some level, she knew that he somehow blamed her and was channeling his grief into anger towards her. He too hadn't spoken, at least not to her, devoting all his energy and time to Haley. Brooke on the other hand, threw herself into taking care of the kids and a hormonal Peyton.

The media was having a field day and with Jake being so close to Haley and Nathan it was quite difficult for him to have any kind of handle on the situation. Dan had stepped in, using his natural charisma to let the people know the reality of the situation. Nathan was out of the NBA, probably permanently, and America's sweetheart Haley along with her husband were in a state of misery over the loss of their child.

All that, on top of everything else. She had her own life to deal with, her own problems, but she still felt a strong sense of loyalty to deal with her friends, her best friends, in their time of need. She felt guilty too. It was eating her upside, causing her to stay up at all hours of the night. When the abortion took place in her youth, she pushed it to the back of her mind, refusing to even acknowledge it happened. It was easier that way, and in the end she knew it saved her a great deal of guilt and heartache.

Now, on the other hand, was a whole different story. Watching Haley slip away form reality and sink into grief was taking its toll on Brooke. She was never much a believer in God; she knew their was something way above her but in her eyes, times like these didn't make sense. Willingly, she had killed a child she helped create and in an instant, a child loved and eagerly awaited for was taken so quickly and so harshly.

She heard her front door open and slam shut and thinking it may have been Lucas, she quickly got up and bounced into the foyer. Disappointment was clearly masked on her face as she saw Peyton slipping off her coat and hanging it up. When the blonde turned to face Brooke, it was evident that Peyton hadn't been taking the whole thing well either. In fact, she had avoided all contact with Haley period.

"I can't stop crying." Peyton sniffled, rubbing her crumpled up tissue across her nose. "Jake's with the boys, and Jenny hasn't left James side helping James out with Haley's kids. And me, well I'm a mess." She held her arms out dramatically and let them slam against her sides.

"It's okay." Brooke soothed, allowing Peyton to step into her opened arms. She rubbed circles on Peyton's back as she cried, leading them into the den.

"I haven't even talked to her." Peyton cried, untangling the two and setting back on the couch. "How horrible of a friend am I? Her baby just died and I can't even talk to her? Say I'm sorry?"

"Peyton, I think you're making this into a bigger deal than it is."

"What?"

"I think Haley appreciates that you don't say you're sorry. It might come off as 'I'm sorry your baby is dead but still happy that mine are alive.' And as far as not talking to her; Peyt, you're pregnant. I don't think she wants to see that either. At least not until she's dealt with her grief and snapped back to reality."

"I guess you're right." Peyton mumbled, pushing her hair out of her face. She decided to suck it up and let her problems go. In the grand scheme of things, they weren't too important anyway. "Have you talked to Lucas at all?"

"No." Brooke huffed, crossing her arms over her chest. "Before all this happened, we were working on things. We were heading in some kind of direction. Now, he just refused to talk to me. He won't even look at me without contempt in his eyes."

"He blames you." Peyton revealed, wincing slightly as she said it. She hadn't meant for it to slip out and by the somewhat hurt look on Brooke's face, it definitely wasn't a good idea. "He didn't it say it in so many words, but it's something you can just tell. What I mean is, he's really upset about the whole thing. You know protective he is over Haley. This has just torn everyone apart."

"No, it's okay. I get it." Brooke sighed picking at the ends of the sofa. "I don't, really get it, I guess. I realize I was immature and very Brooke Davis back there; going off and getting drunk on Thanksgiving. What the hell was I thinking P. Sawyer?"

"I don't think he should blame you. I mean it could have just as easily been Keith. Life sucks; random and tragic shit happens to the best of us. My mom ran one stupid red light and was gone. Just like that. In high school, I ran them all the time and nothing ever happened. I think, it's just a really crappy thing to happen, but at the same time, I really do believe everything happens for a reason."

"Honestly, I don't really want to talk about this anymore." Brooke said, throwing her hair up in a ponytail. "It's too depressing and it's too much."

"Yeah, I agree."

"So what do you want to say about my failing marriage?" Brooke twisted to face Peyton, preparing herself for the worse. It caught Peyton off guard but Brooke knew that Lucas was close to both her and Haley. With Haley being somewhat out of commission, her best guess was that Lucas had vented to Peyton. "Go ahead and say what's on your mind."

Peyton sighed. "You can't take what he says to personal Brooke."

"Too personal?!" Brooke exclaimed, her mouth hanging open in shock. "I'm his wife!"

"No, what I mean is, he lost."

"Lost." Brooke parroted, looking down, trying to think of what that was supposed to mean. "We've been married almost ten years. I think it's kind of natural to lose each other along the way."

"I know things are bad between the two of you…" Peyton trailed off, looking past Brooke to Lucas standing in the doorway. "Lucas!"

"Lucas?" Brooke questioned, turning around to get a better look. "What are you doing here?"

"It's my house, isn't it?" He grumbled, stepping down into the sunken den and sitting in the chair across from the couch. He gave Peyton a weary look and it took her a minute before she realized that he was trying to say.

"I'm gonna…" she went to get up and Brooke helped her push herself off the couch to stand up. "I'm going to go."

"Peyton?"

"Yeah Brooke?"

"Do you think you could take the kids for the night? I mean, I know you got your hands full…"

Peyton held up her hands to stop her. "Dude, it's no problem. I'll see you tomorrow."

The strained couple watched as Peyton sheepishly made her way out of the house and out of the line of fire. She listened as Peyton got the kids together and waited for the inevitable as she heard the front door close. Brooke nervously chewed on the tip of her finger just waiting for Lucas to talk. Normally, he was the more passive out of the while she was the more passionate. She was quick to get angry, quick to yell, and quick to blame.

The blame was all on her this time.

"How's Haley?" she cleared her throat, deciding that the most obvious and burning question was the first one to go for and get out of the way. "I tried to call her…"

"I don't know." Lucas coldly cut her off, cutting his eyes towards her. "What? You don't want to know how Nathan is? The two of you are awfully chummy."

"I don't like the accusatory tone in your voice." Brooke snapped, forgetting about feeling guilty. She had nothing to hide from Lucas. "So drop it. Now."

"Drop my tone?" he questioned incredulously, sitting up straighter in the chair. "God knows what the two of you did before you called needing a ride home."

"Nothing." Brooke spoke, standing up and slamming the pillow on the couch that was previously in her lap. She stormed out of the room with Lucas hot on her heels. She quickly whipped around, stopping him in his tracks. "No. You know what? You don't get to ask me that."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm your wife! Because he's your brother! And after all that high school bullshit, I would never put you through that. That's why you jackass!"

"I wouldn't put anything pasted you Brooke." Lucas bit out, a lot harsher than he had intended. He immediately felt guilty when hurt flashed through her eyes. "Look,"

"No, you know what? Forget about it. Just let it go." She cut him off and stormed off once more, heading for the kitchen. She began throwing pots around, her frustration and anger getting the best of her.

"Why did you do it?" he asked once he walked into the kitchen, standing on the other side of the island from where she continued to throw things around.

"Are you sure you want to know the answer to that?" she fumed, stopping long enough to catch her breath and lean on the counter.

"Yes, I think I do." He crossed his arms over his chest, waiting for an answer.

"Because I couldn't tolerate being around you."

She was pissed and in true Brooke Davis fashion she was spitting off at the mouth without even thinking. Except, she did leave because she didn't want to be around him. Not wanting to deal with her marriage or her problems at the exact moment, she had reverted back to her teenage self to let loose and have fun. It wasn't supposed to harm anyone, even though she knew it wouldn't suit well with Lucas. But at that point, it didn't matter to her what suited well with Lucas anymore.

"We're not even together! We don't live here, we hardly talk. We're practically strangers!" he yelled, spinning around to get a grip on his self. Only Brooke could make him so damn angry.

"You know the way out." Brooke said quietly, pursing her lips together. "You've become quite masterful at it, if I do say so myself."

"Did you sleep with him?"

"Lucas!"

"I want to know." He demanded turning to face her once more. "If you're having an affair, if that's why you're so damn distant and so hell bent on pushing me away then I deserve to know."

"Do you not even realize how ridiculous you sound?" she threw her hands up in the air dramatically. "Okay, let me ask you this; are you sleeping with Haley?"

"What? Are you crazy? No."

"I don't know, am I? Because you seem like the crazy one here." Brooke retorted, scratching her head. "Lucas, I want you to leave. Now. Before I grab one of my cast iron pots a bludgeon you to death!"

"It's my house." He said calmly, glaring at her. She grabbed her keys and went to stomp past him but he firmly latched onto her arm, preventing her from going anywhere. "And you're not leaving either."

"The hell I'm not!" She protested, wiggling herself out of his grasp to no avail. As soon as he loosened it a little bit she was jerking herself away from him and backing up against the counter. "You know, all these years, while you were building up your company, I supported you. I just asked that you be home at six every night to have dinner with me and our children. God knows I managed to do it somehow."

"Our jobs are a little bit different."

"Different? Oh you mean, you have a 'real' job." She used air quotes, placing emphasis on how egotistical it sounded. "I just sit around and sew and place dress up right?"

"That's not what I meant." He sighed, running his hand through his overgrown hair.

"You too busy for me Lucas. You make time for the kids and I admire that about you, really I do." She started to tear up, but held back for the sake of argument. And she really didn't want to look pathetic. "But as a husband? You were sucking a lot longer than I've been sucking as a wife."

"Brooke, I'm sorry."

"No, don't apologize. That's pathetic." She dismissed it with a wave of her hand before continuing. "Go check on Haley. She needs you more than I do right now."

"I'll come back, in a little while." He promised walking up to her and brushing his lips across her forehead. "I'll make the time to sit down and talk to you. We'll be adults and work through this mess."

She refused to even look at him. "Goodbye Lucas."


	12. Dance with the Devil

**A/N: Sorry for the late update and thanks for all the reviews. Don't hate me for this chapter. Enjoy and leaves some love. **

Dance With The Devil

Lucas continued to stare out of his high rise office even as his secretary droned on and on about his impending schedule. It had been a week since his blow up with Brooke and she amazing had made herself scarce whenever he came around. It was unnerving and he felt loads of guilt for his outburst. He ran a hand through his unruly hair, his stress levels flying through the roof. Christmas was just weeks away and his entire family was falling apart at the seems.

His marriage was one thing that seemed to progressively get worst. But with the lost of Nathan and Haley's baby and the blame being placed on Brooke and Nathan outing it was straining everyone. Haley was still refusing to talk, to eat, to acknowledge anyone really and Nathan was busy going through whatever was necessary to remove himself from the NBA. Their family was supposed to be flying out from Tree Hill in the days before Christmas and it was sure to prove a disaster.

"Mr. Scott?"

"Oh, uh sorry Erica." Lucas apologized, snapping out of his trance. "You might as well clear my schedule for the day."

"Sure sir." She nodded, making her way out just as Rachel was making her way in. "Ms. Gattina."

"Erica." Rachel acknowledged briefly before turning her attention towards her brand new boss. "Lucas!"

"Hey Rachel." Lucas smiled, despite himself. "How are you?"

"I'm doing wonderful." She grinned, taking a seat in the chair in front of his desk. "I'm really sorry to hear about you brother and sister in law. I'm sure that must be heartbreaking."

"It was." He agreed, folding his hands in front of him on the desk. "Which reminds me; I hear you were quite the spitfire while I was away. You really took charge and made things happen. Honestly, I was quite impressed."

"Well thank you. I promised you I would make you proud didn't I?"

"You did. Far be it for me to ever doubt you again." He held up his hands in mock surrender. "So, is there something you wanted to discuss?"

"Actually yes." She crossed her legs and leant forward, granting him plenty of access to eye her ample cleavage. "You wanna take a little ride with me?"

Lucas had to gulp at the obvious double innuendo she was making. Of course it had been months since had been intimate with Brooke but this wasn't Brooke. This wasn't his wife. This was his colleague and his partner's daughter. It was wrong. To do anything about it, that is. He wasn't necessarily positive if it was wrong to think about doing something he would probably never do anyway. To say the offer wasn't temping though, he would be lying.

"Where to?" he asked, slightly intrigued

"A little hole in the wall high school on the East side. This kid, it's like God touched this boy. He's a miracle worker when the ball is in his hand." Rachel explained her face lighting up when she talked about this potential prospect. "So what do you say? You in?"

"Lead the way."

X-x-X

Lucas frowned at the poor condition of the gym they were currently stepping into. It was dark and musty and it reminded him of the gym Whitey forced him and Nathan to place in their senior year of high school. The practice was in full swing as Rachel walked ahead of him, her expensive heels clicking on the rickety hardwood floors. He pulled his pants legs up and took a seat beside her as they watched the boys on the floor.

"Oh, there he is." Rachel pointed to their potential prospect, leaning into his body. "Brandon Liberator. And it suits him because he always manages to free up the ball. I saw him last week at a game and kid was double teamed and still pulled off a three pointer."

"He's a senior?"

"Yup." Rachel reached in her bag and pulled out a file. "This is all the information I've got on him. Eighteen, son of ReVivian Liberator who works as a waitress at some dive downtown. He's got no father and two younger sisters. Counselor said he makes decent grades but doesn't have a whole lot of ambition to leave the projects."

"Maybe because he doesn't have the opportunity." Lucas offered up, eyeing the player.

"Did you just see that lay up?"

"Yeah, I did. Man, he's graceful. I could see Duke paying top dollar for this kid. He's like the next Michael Jordan."

Lucas cleared his throat. "That's what they said about Nathan. Let's go talk to the coach. What's his name?"

She flipped through her file. "Coach…Stanford."

"Let's go." He mumbled getting up and walking down the bleachers to the coach. "Coach Sanford?"

"Ladies! Move it! This isn't a ballroom dance competition! This is basketball! Hustle it up!" the coach yelled before turning his attention to Lucas. "Yeah, that's me. Can I help you?"

"Lucas Scott." Lucas introduced extending his hand as the coach accepted it. "And this is my colleague Rachel Gattina."

"Nice to meet you both." He said, taking Rachel's hand as well. "Now how can I help you two? Harris! Pick up you're feet! The rest of your teammates are on the other side of the court! I'm sorry, you were saying?"

"Liberator." Rachel spoke up, catching Lucas slightly off guard. "We're interested in him. I don't know if you've heard of Scott Corporations but we've recruited some of the top college basketball, football, baseball players from all over the country. We manage them and help them transition from high school, to college, to all the way to the NBA, NFL, and MLB. We're the top company in LA and on of the best in the country."

The coach blew his whistle. "Liberator! Off the court son!"

"What's up coach?" the young guy panted coming up to the three adults.

"How would you like to go to college?" Rachel asked before anyone else could speak. "Because we'd like to put you there."

X-x-X

Lucas sipped some more of his beer as he watched Rachel animatedly talk on the phone. Ever since their successful meeting which would ensure some massive revenue for his company, Rachel had been non stop on the phone making connections and making appointments. She definitely had the smarts and the drive to go far in this business and she was continually doing things that made him impressed and made her more appealing.

"Sweet!" she squealed, drowning the shot in front of her. Grinning, she wiped the excess from her mouth ordered another one. "That was Coach K and Coach Calhoun at UCONN. Conferenced them in the call together, gave the kids stats and they were both fighting over him. It's going to be an all out bidding war."

"You do realize that we're going to have to fly out sometime in the next two weeks and meet with them right? They're going to want to start this process as soon as possible. By industry standards, this kids a little late to the game and a lot of their scholarship money is already gone. If we want this deal to go through, we need to seal it fast."

"Yeah, yeah no problem." She dismissed with a wave of her hand. "God! I can't believe how I was out there. I just went in there and did it, didn't I? That felt…"

"Good?" Lucas filled in and Rachel nodded in agreement. "Yeah, I remember my first closed deal. I nearly threw up talking to the kid's coach."

"Who was it?"

"Nathan." Lucas chuckled to himself at the memory. "Getting him signed to the Lakers. But you did extremely well. You should be very proud of yourself."

"Oh I'm ecstatic." She shrieked clapping her hands in excitement. "You know, everyone had their doubts about me. They thought I was so foolish to go to law school. My mother had a slight coronary when I didn't settle down and marry right from high school. And my father, even though he was thrilled for me to go to law school, wasn't so much when I decided I'd rather be doing this."

"I think you're father will be thrilled when I tell him about how you were today." Lucas assured her much to her delight. He gulped the last of his beer and threw some money on the bar. "I think it's time we called it a night."

"Come on Lucas!" she protested, latching onto his wrist. "Come celebrate with me! This is huge! There's this club downtown. It's totally hot. We'll have so much fun."

"Rachel, I dunno…" Lucas trailed off tugging at this collar slightly. It had been a long time since he had been out though. "Alright. For a little while."

X-x-X

_"Lucas!" Brooke yelled through their tiny apartment, running from one room to the next. "Broody? Where the hell are you?"_

_"What Brooke?" He asked standing in the bathroom door, a towel loosely wrapped around his waist, and another in his hand drying his hair. "Where's the fire?"_

_"Oh I forgot now." She smiled seductively, sauntering up to him and kissing him passionately and wrapping her legs around his waist. "Mmm…You totally distract me."_

_"But only in the best way possible." He smirked as his mouth moved down to her neck, fingering the fabric of her barely there shirt. "Baby? Is this new?"_

_"Oh!" she exclaimed, hopping down from his waist and grabbing the envelope she had previously dropped. "I got in!"_

_"Got in what?" he questioned as he carefully opened up the envelope. Apparently he was going to slow and she jerked it from his hands, tearing it open. She hastily handed him the letter and motioned for him to read faster. "We hereby cordially invite you and your designs into…into the Rogue Vogue fashion show. Wow baby! That's so great!"_

_"I know!" she yelled once more throwing herself into his arms again. "Broody, you have to come celebrate with me! This is like, my biggest break ever! They like me! They like my clothes!"_

_"There was never a doubt in my mind Pretty Girl." He promised kissing her softly. "But you know we're broke."_

_"Yeah, I know." She frowned slightly before her face lit up immensely. "But we do have the wish dish!"_

_"The wish dish." Lucas repeated slowly. "__Brooke, you know that's for our wedding."_

_"So, I'll make my own dress. I'll wear a potato sack for all I care. __I wanna go celebrate!"_

_"You won't have to wear a potato sack, I promise." He vow__ed, running a hand down her cheek. "But am proud of you, you know that right?"_

_"If there's anyone in the world who had the most faith and most pride in me it's you Lucas and I love you for it. I wouldn't be this far if it weren't for you."_

_"I love you too."_

X-x-X

Rachel led the way, holding his hand as they squeezed through the crowd. The club was so deafening he could hardly hear the memory dancing around in his head. They were seniors in college then and in fact, it had turned out to be Brooke's big break. They were struggling before, living on their own, living their dreams, and being in love. The night was spent drinking, playing pool and making love, much like their first date. It had always been one of Lucas's favorite memories.

Rachel let go of his hand, taking off her blazer and hiking up her skirt. She unbashfully toed off her shoes to allow her pantyhose to come off and threw them in the nearby trash. She smiled up at him as she stepped back in her shoes and let her hair down. It was obvious she did this often and Lucas wasn't sure if that slightly worried him or slightly enthralled him.

"So you wanna dance or you wanna drink?" she shouted over the techno music blaring through the club. "Liquor. You need liquor."

She ordered a round for them and turned to face him. She smirked, reaching up and tugging at his tie to loosen it up. She unpinned his collar and the top two buttons of his shirt before slipping off his suit jacket over his shoulder. Placing one finger in between her teeth, she studied him for a moment as he gave her an inquisitive look. Her hands reached up and ruffled up his hair and she smiled in satisfaction.

"There. Now you don't look so old and boring." She handed him the drink she ordered, holding it up in a toast. "Cheers." She paused in thought.

"To making things happen." Lucas finished and she gave him a pleased looked as they clinked their glasses together.

"Together." She added, swallowing her drink and slamming the empty glass on the bar. "Now let's dance."

Lucas didn't get a chance to protest before she was pulling him in the center of the dancing madness by his loosened tie. Almost immediately she was in front of him her body moving in perfect sync with the music. He was uncomfortable to say the least in the first few moments but loosened up considerable once he got into the movements. Placing one hand on his shoulder and the other on his waist, she skillfully moved in between his legs.

"You are way too tense." She teased into his ear as she took his hands and placed them on either side of her waist. "Just enjoy yourself."

"Rachel…"

She spun around in his arms so that her backside was on the front of his body. He felt his pants tighten just a little bit more and back away. Grabbing his jacket, he quickly bolted out of the club and into the night air. This was wrong. All of it. Fantasizing, thinking, and half way in the process of doing it, it was all wrong. Regardless of whether or not his marriage with Brooke was still on the fritz, it was still a marriage.

And he was still very much in love with his wife.

"Lucas?" Rachel called out after him, straightening the jacket she had just placed on her figure. "Are you okay?"

He turned around, his hand covering his mouth. "I can't do this. Not with you, not at all."

"We were just dancing."

"We're we?" he questioned and she glanced off before looking back at him.

"Problem is, if you think that was more than just dancing, you've got bigger issues than you thought."


	13. Sway

**A/N: Firstly, I want to thank everyone for the reviews. Most of them truly made me day so thanks. Secondly, I wanted to address a few things. I'll give you the Reader's Digest of my life. I work full time at a job very early in the morning to sometimes very late in the afternoon five days a week. My husband goes to college an hour away and I only get to see him on the weekends. So suffice it to say that my life is fairly busy. I can't sit down each and every day and pop out a chapter. Not only do I need inspiration but I also need the motivation and the drive. Trust me, I know it sucks to have to go back and re-read something that because it's been a small eternity since they update. I am sorry about that but that's really out of my hands. Also, some people pointed out that I said that Brooke and Lucas were going do do all these things to make things better and then I forgot about them. No, I didn't. Their characters did. Their lives are up in a tailspin right now, with everything going on. One of the reasons why their marriage is dissolving now is that they continually put it on the back burner which is something I've mentioned before. You have to somewhat forget how the characters are in the show becaues this is seventeen years from that. They've changed, they've grown, and their different. The letters will show up, I promise. I didn't forget about anything. So unless you have something pleasant to say, don't review. You really don't have to read. That's up to you. But don't question my method or my storyline or how often I update. It was really disheartening to hear those things. Quickly, I want to thank mkat, ilovemedou (you rock since you always leave such nice things), dolcegrazia, Brucas46forever, basketballsuzie for all the kind words. They meant a lot. If there was anyone else I left out, I'm sorry and thank you as well. Moving on, I don't know when my next update will be. Maybe tomorrow, maybe next week. It just really depends on what ideas pop into my head. Much love :)**

Sway

Brooke clasped her hand around her coffee cup, listening intently as the blonde beside her spoke. To say the last week had been stressful would be quite the understatement. Ever since her blowup with Lucas she had refused to see him and it was taking a toll on her already stressed out mind. He had promised to come back that night and didn't, for reasons unknown to her, but she was somewhat relieved. It seemed they went from not talking at all about their problems to fighting every time they ended up with eye sight of one another.

"It all looks good to me Brooke." The blonde assured her, closing the file and sliding it forward on the counter. "For a legal stand point, it's solid."

"Thanks Bevin." Brooke forced a smile, wrapping her robe tightly around her body. "I just don't know what to do about any of this."

"Sweetie, it's your company. No matter how much power the shareholders have, nobody can overrule you. If you look at it from a financial point of view, you're never want for anything in your life, and neither will Sophie and Noah."

"But it's my clothes!" Brooke whined, grabbing the file and opening it up. "I may not have as much of the business aspect down as I did when we first started, but damn it I still design all the lines that are made. There's nothing in this contract about that. Bevin, this has been my dream since I was sixteen years old. It can't really be over can it?"

"Not if you don't want it to be." Bevin replied, patting Brooke's hand gently. "As you're lawyer, I can draw up a new clause that makes sure you can still design whatever you want. But Brooke, if you don't want to sell out to the shareholders than don't."

Brooke sighed. "But they're right. I don't spend nearly as much time and effort into the backbone of the company. When Lucas and I first got married and had Sophie I was hitting it big, way big remember?" Bevin nodded. "And he was just trying to start up and build his company. It helped a lot that he managed Nathan but it took a while for him to be where he is today. So when Sophie was still little and Noah was just born, it was Lucas pretty much taking care of the kids. I was so busy doing everything imaginable. But over the last few years we've gradually switched those roles out."

"Have you talked to Lucas about any of this?" Bevin asked carefully and Brooke gave her a pointed look. "Okay, I know you're marriage isn't as solid as it should be…"

"Solid?" Brooke scoffed getting up and going around the island to put some more coffee on. She blew out her breathe and placed her palms on the counter, leaning forward to face Bevin. "Do you remember when we were in high school and we couldn't keep our hands off one another? Now, it's like I'm intimacy challenged. I mean the only time I let him hold me when we're asleep is when I'm pregnant but that really hasn't changed since high school. I practically pushed him out of the bed whenever he tried to cuddle with me. I just don't feel that spark anymore though. The last time he kissed me, it was awkward and it made me feel really weird."

"I'm going to let you in on a little secret." Bevin grinned leaning closer to Brooke. "Honey, we all go through that. "Right before Skills and I divorced we went though the same thing. I mean we had been separated for a year and a half and we tried once last time to get back together and it felt the same way."

Brooke groaned into her hands. "Thanks Bevin. That makes me feel loads better."

"Oh I didn't mean it like that." she laughed, grabbing Brooke's hand. "Skills and I didn't have what you and Lucas do. We were textbook high school sweethearts who didn't have what it took to make a marriage work. By the time it was over we realized that we would always love one another but we weren't in love with each other. Hey, we're still friends; his new wife Whitney is a real doll and their little girl is so precious. For what it's worth though, you and Lucas have something there, something real and you wouldn't be so distraught about everything if you didn't feel the same way."

"I don't know how I feel." Brooke admitted, pouring the steaming water into their awaiting cups. "There will always be a love in my heart for Lucas Scott, I know that. He was the first, the only boy I ever let myself love and he's given me two gorgeous children. But right now, I can't distinguish between knowing that I love him and thinking that I may be in love with him."

"I think that the two of you are going through an adjustment period and you don't really know how to deal with it. Everything major that ever happened to the two of you, you're pushed through it together. You followed him to Duke and struggled through that the best you could. You know, when Sophie and Noah were younger, you bonded over that. You've been married ten years Brooke; together seventeen. That's a long time. You can't always be so sickening in love. I truly believe that you're in love with him."

"He hates me." Brooke pointed out taking her seat beside Bevin once more. "You know he tried to say that I was having an affair with Nathan. With Nathan! Does that not seem like the most ridiculous thing you've ever heard?"

"He's a boy." Bevin shrugged. "Their all idiots. The only brain they normally function with belongs to the two year old toddler that they walk around with in their pants."

"Bevin!" Brooke giggled, shoving her slightly. "So you think I should talk to him?"

"Yes, I do. Lucas is a very wise and understanding man. He'll help you make the right, the best decision not only for you, but for your family as well."

"You're right. Thanks Bevin."

X-x-X

"_You're getting in late."_

_"I know." Lucas moaned collapsing on the bed beside Brooke. "I tried so hard to get home for dinner. They weren't t__0__o disappointed were they?"_

_"Not to disappoint you babe, but they were more disappointed that I forced broccoli down their throat." She giggled, snuggling up close to him. "But I've been waiting all night for dessert."_

_"Oh okay. I see how it is." He smirked wrapping his arms around her torso. "You're just going to use me for my hot body and then shove me to the side when you get done."_

_"Hmm..." she thought for a moment as she tapped on her finger on her chin. "Basically. Why do you think we have a king size bed? You bulked at the idea of a two twin beds. Broody, I have to have my space."_

_"I miss you guys, you know." He whispered kissing her hair softly. "I hate that I can't be there for family time."_

_"It'__ll be okay." Brooke promised, throwing her arm of his stomach. "There will be plenty of time to catch on that later."_

_"But what spending time with my most beautimus wife?" he teased running his fingers across her skin. "Getting everywhere is nothing without you."_

_She propped her head up on her elbow. "Lucas, you're job is a lot more hands on than mine. I just like to draw the pretty dresses. And I'm fine with that. I think our system has worked out so far. You get the kids from school and daycare and I'm home by the time you drop them off. Then I get to attempt to cook what I claim to be food and you're usually home by the time it's done. We're just like everyone else. We do the best we can."_

_"You don't think we're drifting apart?"_

_"Somewhat." She divulged, biting her lip for a moment. "But I also think there's nothing that we can't get through. "Because I love you and you love me, so what else is there to figure out?"_

_"So we just need to try harder?_

_"Yes." She said, her dimple smile forming on her face and her infamous mischievous glint sparkling in her eyes. "Now, husband. I would like my dessert."_

X-x-X

Brooke tapped her fingers on the steering wheel, leaning forward to look up and out the windshield once more. It was once again raining, and she was waiting for it to subside so she could step out of her SUV. She didn't know what possessed her to get into her car and drive the short distance to Haley's house but she was here and she had no idea was step to take next. Not knowing what to say to Haley was one thing, but trying to pull her out of her misery was something completely different. She cursed, knowing the rain was never going to let up, and stepped out of the car and running to the front door, banging on it forcefully.

There was so much tension in the air before, between everybody, that Brooke thought it was just best to let the whole thing blow over a bit. Things with Lucas were icy at best. It was something she had come to despise. They were never like this before and she had every intention of hunting him down and forcing herself and him to talk to one another. This was getting them no where and a seventeen year relationship, a ten year marriage, two children, and a lifetime of love was not something she was just willing to slip away.

She still wasn't positive she was in love with Lucas though. It sounded stupid to even her but there was such a thin line, that you couldn't necessarily tip toe across without falling on either side. Not for long anyway and it was getting to be quite the balancing act. She was fierce though, a fighter, and she wasn't going to give up on them until she knew in the depths of her soul that their something wasn't there anymore. As it was now, she still felt stirrings at the bottom of her stomach whenever she saw him. That gave her hope.

"Aunt Brooke?" James opened the door and Brooke stepped inside shaking off her coat. "What are you doing here?"

"You're mother." Brooke said simply hugging James and taking in his appearance. The poor boy's hair was getting quite unruly, and he looked like he hadn't showered in at least two days. She never noticed it before, but he was growing what appeared to be facial hair. She assumed that with everything going on, personal hygiene wasn't exactly a priority. "And you. How are you kid?"

"I'm fine." He dismissed, taking a step down into the living room. His stoic and stony exterior worried Brooke a bit.

"Where are the kids?"

"Jenny took them to get some ice cream. And dad's been in therapy all morning."

"What aren't you telling me?" Brooke questioned, taking a seat on the sofa. "And don't lie to me James Lucas; I've known you since before birth." she patted the seat next to her. "Now sit down and talk to me kid."

He grumbled but reluctantly plopped down beside Brooke. "Everything's shit."

"Hey!" Brooke scolded smacking him on the back of the head. "Language."

"What? You wanted the truth right? The truth is, Dad is always gone 'handling business," he used air quotes for emphasis and sighed. "Mom won't come out of the nursery; I haven't been to basketball practice in two weeks or my last period class so I can go pick up Madison and Keith from their school. Whenever Dad is home, he trying to talk to Mom and get her to feel better. Jenny's been covering for me as best as she can, doing my homework and such. I mean, what am I supposed to do? I can't scream or yell because it pisses everyone off. I heard Mom and Dad arguing the other night about divorce."

"Okay, okay." Brooke took James into her arms rubbing soothing circles on his back. "First of all go back to school. Secondly, I'll make sure Madison and Keith are picked up from school and taken care of. This is not your responsibility. So don't worry you're pretty little head over it."

"Aunt Brooke!" he pulled away, chuckling slightly through the few tears that had formed in his eyes. "Thanks though. She's upstairs."

Brooke nodded, getting up and making her way up the stairs. It was a lot worse than she had originally thought. She had counted on Nathan to step up and take control of the situation but it seemed as though all hell had broken loose. Hoping for the best and preparing for the best she pushed though the nursery door she had helped design and wanted to cry at the sight in front of her. A very broken Haley sitting in the rocker, clutching a baby blanket, stroking it softly.

"Haley?" Brooke spoke and Haley remained staring out the window. Brooke stepped further into the room, kneeling down beside the rocker. "Sweetie?"

"Leave me alone." Her voice came out strained and hoarse but strong and firm at the same time.

Brooke ran a hand through her hair and stood up looking around the room. This was doing her no good. She quickly exited the room only to come back a short time later with a box. Haley didn't even acknowledge her presence until Brooke started throwing everything she could into the box in hand. It only took a moment before Haley snapped, jumping up and latching on to Brooke's arm. She wouldn't budge though and even though Haley started crying and yelling at Brooke to stop, she remained focused on her task.

"What are you doing?!" Haley cried, collapsing in the chair. "Brooke! Stop it!"

Brooke dropped the box with a thud on the floor. "No. Because you know what? This is unhealthy. This is unhealthy not only for you but for you're three beautiful, _alive_, children who depend on you. Haley, you are so much stronger than this. You are letting this consume you. You've lost a child Haley but don't put yourself, your marriage, or you're other children at risk too."

"You wouldn't know anything about it." Haley snapped standing up to face Brooke.

"No, I wouldn't." Brooke conceded, refusing to back down. "You my friend and I love you and I have always been there for you. So I'm going to give it to you straight and honest. You have no clue what's going on outside these for walls." She gestured towards the painted blue walls around them. "You're teenage son is supposed to graduate in a few months but there's a good chance he won't because he can't go to all his classes. He has to take care of his brother and sister. Jenny has to do his homework Haley! And Madison and Keith are scared to death. They don't fully understand what's going on. They're terrified that they're going to lose their mother and father."

"He's gone." Haley sobbed, falling into Brooke's arms. "He's gone and I feel so empty." She clutched her stomach in pain. "And I can't stop blaming Nathan. And you, and myself. It'll never go away will it?"

"Not really." Brooke confessed, stroking Haley's hair gently. "I'm not saying you have to be okay right now, but Hales you are so strong. You have to take it one day at a time. Sitting here, living in the past, in what's gone will never help you move forward. You'll never forget about your child and the pain will always be there; it's up to you in what you do with that. You just have to find it in yourself to fight for what you love, even if that means fighting yourself. Trust me, I know."

She glanced up briefly and had to take a second look at the doorway. Lucas was standing there, leaning on the frame, his arms crossed over his chest, listening to the whole thing. They locked eyes and she granted him a small smile to which he returned. The small intimate moment was interrupted by the appearance of Nathan who, at first looked petrified for his wife but snapped into action, taking her from Brooke's arms. Lucas held out his hand for Brooke to take and once she did, he led them down the stairs.

"That was pretty amazing." He praised once they reach the stair landing. "I think they might be okay."

"Do you think we ever will?"

He gulped. "We have to start trying harder. Not just you, not just me because we've both promised a lot and followed through on few. I want this to work Brooke. I want this more than anything in my life."

"Lucas, we have to talk."


	14. Echoes, Silence, Patience, And Grace

**A/N: Thanks for the amazing reviews. The next chapter will be the epilogue, which I know I didn't prepare you guys for and for that I apologize. But I wrote this chapter and it felt like things got settled, and things got cleared up. I don't feel like I can add much too this story any more. Honestly, it was going to be quite a bit longer but I decided against it. The letters aren't in this chapter either, but they will show up in the epilogue. Again, I'm sorry it's so abrupt but I hope you'll be happy with ending I have in mind. Thanks so much and much love. **

Echoes, Silence, Patience, And Grace

Lucas tugged off his tie as he followed Brooke into their darkened house. Their house, he thought to him cynically. He hadn't lived there in months. For as long as he had known Brooke, she hadn't been anything short of fierce and fiery, but as she bored into own eyes only a short time earlier she looked absolutely petrified. He wasn't sure what this 'talk' would consist off, but he was praying that it was something good; something to push them in the right direction of saving their marriage. Because at this point, there really wasn't much to hope for it seemed.

He peeked around the quiet house. "Where are the kids?"

"Uh, Peyton's. All weekend actually." Brooke responded shrugging off her jacket and neatly placing it on the coat rack. He looked at her curiously and she suddenly found herself needing to explain further. "I had some things I needed to take care of. Bevin was actually here this morning."

"Really? How is she doing?" Lucas questioned following Brooke upstairs and into their bedroom. Well, technically hers. "I haven't talked to Skills in a minute either."

"As far as I know, Skills is good. Bevin's good too. They both seem happy, even though they're not with one another. She really grew up after high school." Brooke lifted up one foot taking off her heel and then repeated the same with the other foot. Tossing them in the closet she headed into the bathroom.

"Here." Lucas appeared in the doorway just as she was about to throw her hair up. He handed Brooke some sweat pants and she smiled in thanks. They didn't have to live together for him to know what she would be most comfortable in. "I'm going to wait in the sunroom."

She nodded and sighed as he exited the bathroom. This, she knew was going to be difficult. She had been trying to psych herself up all day and even up to the point when she saw him. The words had just tumbled out of her mouth before she even had a chance to think about what actions she had to take because of those words. Talking. To Lucas. Her husband. This should've been fairly easy.

Not quite.

Standing in the doorway of their sunroom she watched him as he watched the rain pouring down the atrium walls. The whole room was glass and it was one of the reasons why they had chosen this house to buy. Neither had green thumbs, but the use they had in mind a lot dirtier than playing with well, dirt. Later on in their marriage, he would come in there with his laptop and focus on writing the book he had been dying to finish for nearly twenty years and she would work on sketches. The light always seemed to be just right for the task they were trying to accomplish. They were doing their separate pastimes but they were doing it together. It saddened her to realize that she hadn't been in this room since before Lucas had moved out.

The two bottles in her hand clanked together as she stepped down into the room. She startled him at first but he nodded in appreciation when she placed the beer in his hand. Taking her own, she folded her legs underneath her as she took the seat directly across from him. She took a big gulp out of her beer and let it rested between her crossed legs. Making a game of popping her thumb in and out of the top, she tried to make it as loud as possible to break up the undeniable awkward tension in the room. Yes, she said she wanted to talk but she didn't say she wanted to be the first to speak up.

"I guess we need the liquid courage huh?" he mused putting his bottle in the air in a mock cheer before taking a massive gulp himself. "As awesome as I claim to be, I can't read your mind Brooke."

"No, I know." She groaned setting her bottle down on the table in front of her. Placing her chin in her hand she gave him a weary look. "We don't really know how we ended up here so I don't really know where to start."

Lucas leaned forward, clasping his hands together. "I'm sorry. For being a jackass. I know you way better that that. You would never stoop so low as to cheat on me no matter how much our marriage sucks right now. There really is no good excuse but everything was so tense and weird and dramatic. I was angry so I lashed out at you."

"You are one of the most level headed men that I know but its okay to pop your top every once in a while." She shrugged indifferently. "I don't blame you."

"Good. Now that we have that out of the way, I guess we should move on to bigger topics."

"Lucas, Bevin wasn't here this morning on an ordinary visit. I asked her to come." She drowned the rest of her beer, chucking the bottle in the trashcan. She really wanted another one, anything to help her get through this, but decided against it. "The board members would like for me to forfeit my share of the company in exchange for power. As of right now, I…" she took a breath and corrected herself. "We; we own the about 78 percent."

"They can't do that." He protested softly. He could see the absolute defeat in her eyes and it scared him. This was not the girl he fell in love with. "Brooke, that's your company. That's your designs. If they don't like your involvement then screw them. It's like you just said. You own the majority of everything."

"They say I don't make enough appearances anymore." She muttered, throwing her hands in the air. "I haven't been taking an active role as leader of my company and they're; Lucas, they're right. I'm never around anymore! When I do happen to get a chance to go into the office and actually get my hands dirty as far as the business goes, I can never stay longer than noon so that I can be at school on time to pick up Noah and Sophie. I never get to travel anymore. I haven't been to the New York or Paris fashion shows in two years."

"I'm not going to let you sell your company that you've worked so damn hard for." He ran a hand through is hair, rubbing the back of his tense neck. "We'll figure this out. I mean, I watched walk around with band aids on your fingers from all the times you pricked yourself. I watched you light up when you finished a new dress. I won't let you lose your dream."

"What if it's not my dream anymore?" she whispered softly surprising him, but mostly surprising herself. "When we had Sophie and Noah, you took care of them most of the time. I mean you took them to work with you and played with them. I remember when Noah was six months old," she sniffled, swiping away her tears. "You called me at worked because you were so excited. I could practically hear you jumping up and down. He had said 'da da'. Remember that? I was in New York, or London; whatever it was it wasn't nearly as important as being there with you. I cried for hours after hanging up the phone with you. I missed my kid say his first word. And Sophie; God, I had to watch her take her first steps over a web cam. My baby, walking. I'll never get those moments back."

"Brooke."

She cut him off, shaking her head. "And then you keep finding all this great talent. You're business kept growing. We gradually switched out the roles. I got to be a mom, and that really has made me so happy. I like where I am in my life right now. I love my career, don't get me wrong. But I am meant to be their mother. Giving up one for the other isn't that much of a sacrifice. I don't want Sophie to go off and get a tattoo at sixteen because I became bitter and wasn't there for her. I will not become my parents."

He thought for a moment. "I really haven't been around much have I?"

"Neither have I." she agreed, reaching over and giving his hand a quick squeeze. "I thought, when you announced this merger that things would get better. I thought that since you had more people working for you, working with you, that you would manage to be home every once and a while. Now it seems like your gone more than ever."

"It's not that easy." He explained, pulling away from her. "I wanted to merge because I new that eventually I wouldn't have to be the one travelling all the time. I wouldn't have to be the one doing all the leg work. But Brooke, baby, it's going to take some time. The merger isn't complete until March. Until then, I'm basically still running the place. A few people come over at a time and settle with us. It's going to take up until then for everything to be complete. I know that it sucks right now with everything going on, but it's the best I can do. Now, what do you think you want to do?"

"I don't know!" she exasperated, jumping up quickly, beginning to pace. "I don't know okay? I think I should just sell. Something has to give, and something has to give right now. Otherwise, we're not going to just lose our marriage but we'll lose our family. It's not fair to them for us to be away so much."

"So it's my fault?" he shot back, standing up as well to face her. He stopped her pacing and she jerked away from his grasp. "This is not just my fault Brooke! I am doing what's best for us, for our family. You do not get to plan blame on me!"

"I never even wanted kids!" she shouted, clamping her hand over her mouth as her eyes grew wide with realization. Lucas stumbled backwards as if he had been slapped, and in a way he had. She cleared her throat and spoke much softer. "Lucas, I never wanted children. "

"A little late for that now isn't it!" he yelled smacking his palm against the wall in frustration. "Why didn't you tell me before?"

"Sophie was an accident! You found out before I could even tell you. What was I supposed to do then?"

"What would have done if I hadn't of found out?" he questioned, his gaze steely and hard as he bore into her eyes. "Got rid of it?"

"No!" she protested, her gut slightly aching with guilt from what she had done. Taking one look at the look on his face, she knew she would never be able to tell him about her dark secret. It was bad enough she had to bear that cross, she didn't want it to put another major dent in their fragile marriage. "But Lucas God, you were so damn happy about it and I understood that. I couldn't take that away from you. And Sophie? I love her to pieces. I would do anything for her and I don't regret for a second not having her in my life. We never talked about it though! Not once did we talk about the possibility of having children."

"And Noah?"

"A gift." She cried, collapsing in the chair behind her. She placed her face in her hands, sobbing in them quietly before looking back up at him. "You wanted a son and I wanted to give him to you. Don't you know by now, that I would do absolutely anything you wanted me to? I am so goddamn in love with you, it makes me crazy! If you had never came into my life I would have never settled down. I never wanted any of this! But falling in love with you made me fall in love with all of this!" she motioned her hands around dramatically. "I don't regret that Lucas, I really don't. But this life we're living, this so called American Dream; it's all yours. I don't want any of this. I want our family. The fame and the fortune don't mean anything with you by my side. It wasn't what I pictured in life, not by a long shot but it's what I want now. Most of all I want you."

He didn't say anything immediately and she understood that. She had basically just told him that the most important things in both of their lives, she never had wanted to begin with. Living in a constant fear of ending like her mother had always kept her maternal instincts at bay. She assumed that Lucas not having a father the majority of his life had only made his paternal instincts grow stronger. They were at an impasse that much was obvious. She didn't want him to hate her for her fear, but at the same time, it was hard not to hate herself for thinking it as well.

"Don't hate me for feeling that way."

"I don't." he decided, realizing that she was right. The thought that she might now want children never entered in his mind. "You're right about everything you're saying."

"We never really discussed anything did we?" she asked and he gave her a curious look. "Like when we got married. We never discussed any plans about what we were going to do. One thing happened, then another, and so forth and we just took everything and dealt with it when it came up. Like when I got into Rogue Vogue our senior year in college. My career took off because of that. And then you started up your business. We never talked about what we were going to do when we had children or what would happen if my career failed or your business didn't take off. Lucas I think our marriage we suffering way before we even realized it."

It pained her to say it as much as it ached her heart to realize it. She could see the hurt flash through his eyes but it also seemed like he looked guilty as well. Blamed was well distributed between the two of them and she knew that. They were too young, too driven in two different directions, too naïve; even possibly too in love. The thought was in the back of her mind that maybe, for the first time in their marriage, they really shouldn't have gotten married.

"You regret getting married?" he chocked out, barely able to process the words in his head, much less speak of them out loud. She looked away from him, culpable he noticed, biting down hard on her lower lip. "Brooke!" her head snapped up at him and as her eyes glanced upwards, he saw the tears glazing them over. "I need you to answer me."

"No." she answered honestly. "I married you in my heart long before you ever slipped that ring on my finger Lucas Scott. But I do think we rushed into it a bit too soon. Yeah, we were together six or seven years before we took the final plunge but that doesn't mean we discussed everything we needed to."

"But we're discussing it now." He reasoned and she nodded. In one swift movement he was pulling her into his arms and she found herself not pulling away. His scent had always remained the same, a musky and mysterious smell that always kept her one her toes. She cried softly into his shoulder has he rubbed circles on her back. "I love you Pretty Girl."

"I love you too." She vowed kissing him passionately, pulling him as close to him as possible. She knew deep down she meant it with every fiber in her body. "God, I love you so much."

It took him off guard when her hand began to tug his shirt from his pants. A week ago, this would have been wrong with the state that their marriage was in. But now, all he could think about was the love of his life was in his arms again. He smirked against her lips and he pushed her back up against wall of the atrium, much like the first time they had spent the night in their home. He hadn't realized until that moment how much he had missed her and how he knew that she was who he was supposed to be with. She pulled apart, resting her forehead against his own.

"Come home Lucas."


	15. Authors Note

Hey guys...I know it's been eons since I've update any of my stories. My world kind of exploded eight months ago and I lost all inspiration. I'm terribly sorry. However, after reviewing my stories, I plan to revamp some old ones and start writing again. So bear with me and I'll try to start writing again. Thanks, Amanda 


End file.
